Traitrise Anachronique
by Isa-Syn
Summary: /Fic abandonnée/ Quand une incantation de Voldemort fait des siennes, Hermione semble être obligée de trahir ses amis et ses idées dans le passé en sympathisant avec l'ennemi ...Mais estce vraiment une trahison? HGTEJ
1. 12, Square Grimmaurd et fumée noire

Livre : Harry Potter

Auteur : ( de cette fic) : MOIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Titre : Traîtrise Anachronique ( à revoir …)

Rating : PG (peut être que ça évoluera plus tard, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé)

Disclaimer : L'Univers de HP ne m'appartient pas, il a été créé par notre divine JKR, je ne fais que le reprendre pour inventer de nouvelle péripéties.

NdlA : Hello ! Me revoilà ! Enfin une vraie fic avec de vrais chapitres ! Ca ne signifie pas qu'ils sont géniaux, mais ça change de mes OS !

Toujours merci à N(a)ice pour sa correction !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne Lecture !

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis rentrée chez moi, je m'ennuie un peu, la famille Weasley a passé la première semaine chez nous, en Irlande. Avec Ginny et Ron, nous avons exploré toutes les forêts du coin à la recherche de créatures magiques, lutins, leprechaunes ( NdlA J'sais pas comment ça s'écrit ), et tous les musées environnants. Mes balades avec ces deux là me manquent, mais voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils sont partis, et je n'ai déjà plus aucun livre à lire. La Gazette du Sorcier ne publie rien d'intéressant, ils ne discréditent plus Harry mais ils évitent toujours le sujet de la Guerre, pourtant tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe… dans les grandes lignes du moins.

Je met donc la dernière touche à mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie ( _Montrez comment différents dirigeants Moldus ont fait croire à leur ascendance divine à l'aide des Sorciers. Vous rédigerez deux rouleaux de parchemin_). Une détonation. Des cris. Et le silence. Non non non non non ! Mes parents … pas mes parents … ce cri résonne dans ma tête sans que je puisse y réagir. Bouge-toi ! Vite ! VITE ! Par Merlin mes parents… Je saisi ma baguette et cour au salon le plus silencieusement possible, décidée à vendre chèrement ma peau. Depuis la bataille du Ministère, les attaques se multiplient. Mais je ne pensais pas, non je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible.. Mes parents … Vite … Pourquoi ces escaliers sont si longs ? Mes jambes tremblent et je fais de mon mieux pour que personne ne les entendent s'entrechoquer. Une sueur froide dégouline sur ma tempe. Mes doigt se resserrent tant bien que mal sur ma baguette. Et je les vois. Je reste un moment sans bouger à regarder impuissante la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Un homme vêtu de noir et une femme de même tenue se tiennent devant mes parents, alors que la femme brandie sa baguette, je me décide à m'élancer évaluant le nombre de chances de me débarrasser de ces deux sorcier à deux sur un million. Je sors de l'ombre ou je m'étais tapie :

-STUPEF – Professeur ?

A Bravo ! C'était Lupin.! Pour une fois qu'il ne porte pas sa robe toutes rapiécée… Quelle idiote je fais ! Des Mangemorts .. et quoi d'autre ?

-Hermione ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Désolée, je.. j'ai cru que vous étiez des Mangemorts … Avec vos robes noirs …

-Ce n'est pas grave ! s'écrie Tonks devant ma confusion avec un grand geste de la main qui renverse un vase. Oupss, désolée. Reparo, voilà !

-Nous venons vous chercher, Dumbledore pense que Voldemort pourrait vous attaquer, ou plutôt vous envoyer une escouade de Mangemorts , reprend Remus. Hermione, tu iras au Q-G, tes parents devront partir à l'étranger.

Finalement elle n'étais pas si débile mon histoire d'attaque ! … Une minute ! Il a dit que mes parents partent à l'étranger ? Voyant mon regard interrogateur, Lupin répond à ma question muette :

-Dumbledore ne veut pas révéler l'emplacement de sa base à trop de gens…

-Mais …

-Je sais qu'on peut leur faire confiance mais il serait trop facile de leur soutirer cette information … magiquement parlant … Et Dumbledore pense également que Harry a besoin de tous ses amis autour de lui.

-Il va mal ?

Il acquiesce, Harry n'allait pas très bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, est ce que ça a empiré ? C'est vrai qu'il ne répond plus à mes lettres … mais j'avais espéré qu'il y avait une autre raison ..

Après avoir fait nos bagages, nous avons utilisé un portoloin qui nous à _jeté _devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd, Remus m'a poussée à l'intérieur puis il est reparti avec mes parents et Tonks.

Je m'avance en direction de la cuisine avec le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Mrs Black. A l'intérieur, la conversation bat son plein, la famille Weasley au complet à l'exception de Percy bien sûr est présente, il y a aussi Harry et Dumbledore. J'ai l'impression d'atterrir en pleine réunion de famille, les discutions ont l'air joyeuses ; Ginny explique à son père le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur, Fred et Georges écoutent Dumbledore parler d'une blague qu'il avait joué à son professeur de Potion autrefois je crois que Ron prend des notes, Rogue a intérêt à se méfier et Bill et Charlie discutent avec leur mère de leur travail. Harry reste dans un coin, il se fait si petit, ou bien est-ce parce qu'il a maigri, que personne ne le remarque. Il reste prostré entre Ginny et Ron, fixant son assiette, la bouche entrouverte, mais il ne bouge pas, je suppose qu'encore une fois il ne mangera rien.

Ginny vient se jeter à mon cou et nous basculons toutes les deux sur le côté, elle se relève en riant et me tend la main, je la saisi et me lève à mon tour avant de retomber sous le poids des jumeaux cette fois :

-Contents de te voir Hermione !

Je m'installe enfin à table, en face de Harry après avoir salué le reste de la tablée. Il a maintenant les yeux fixés sur moi mais il ne me regarde pas vraiment. Il semble ailleurs.

-Harry ? Euh …. Ça va ?

Il lève un peu la tête, me fait un sourire forcé d'une tristesse irréelle et retombe dans l'abîme sans fond de ses pensées. Molly lui propose une tranche de rosbif et il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste, un coup d'œil à Ginny me confirme qu'il est toujours comme ça. J'imagine qu'ils ont essayé de le faire parler, de le faire rire mais apparemment toutes les drogues aux monde ne suffiraient pas à le rendre heureux, et Merlin sait comme celle du monde sorcier peuvent être fortes.

Le dîner prend fin, je n'ai parlé à personne, les discutions sont animées pourtant, mais je ne les entends pas. Il y a juste Harry en face de moi qui n'a même pas bougé. Je suis comme dans une bulle, il est la aussi, et son silence m'oppresse. Je suis hypnotisée par ses yeux vide, comme je devais combler leur manque, comme si je devais leur redonner une âme. J'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un fantôme … non, de quelqu'un à qui on a pris l'âme, quelqu'un qui aurait reçu le Baiser. C'est insupportable. Je vais exploser … j'explose :

-HARRY ! j'hurle soudainement. REVEILLE -TOI ! CE N'EST PAS TA FAUTE BON SANG ! BOUGE -TOI ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST EN TE MORFONDANT SUR TON SORT QUE TU VAS L'AIDER ? IL EST MORT , HARRY ! IL NE REVIENDRA PAS ! FAIS-LUI HONNEUR ET ARRETE DE PLEURNICHER !

Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais frappée de folie, sûrement le suis-je un peu, mais là n'est pas la question. Dumbledore arbore ce petit sourire en coin tellement exaspérant, mais je suis sûre que cela signifie que je suis sur la bonne voie. Hermione calme-toi ! Respire .. Ce n'est que ton meilleur ami qui perd la tête …Harry me fixe, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, il articule :

-Tu ne comprends pas, PERSONNE NE PEUT COMPRENDRE !

Es-tu égocentrique à ce point ? Croire que tu es le seul à avoir des sentiments ? Mais nous aussi nous avons un cœur, Harry, nous aussi. Bien sûr que la mort de Sirius nous a peinée. Sûrement pas autant que toi, c'est vrai, mais tout de même. Et Remus, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a ressenti ? Il est le dernier maintenant Harry, tout ses amis sont morts, tu crois que ça ne le touche pas ?

Je lis la peur dans ces yeux, j'ai capté son attention. Je sais que je lui fais mal, mais jene connais aucun autre moyen. Il doit sortir de sa carapace. Il doit savoir qu'il n'est pas seul, que tout le monde souffre. Remus vient d'entrer dans la pièce et il nous fixe étrangement, je crois que lui aussi à besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral. Harry se bat, entre son cœur et sa raison :

-Mais… mais… lui c'est pas pareil … c'est différent… je tu ne comprends pas, moi … je … je dois le vaincre … je n'ai pas le choix… je … vous… vous n'avez pas ce poids, c'est, c'est moi qui dois le faire Hermione … je… c'est … c'est écrit … la Prophétie….

Je ne comprend pas, quelle prophétie ? Et même s'il y a Prophétie, tout le monde sait que ce sont des tissus de mensonges, ce n'est rien, je veux dire, ce ne sont souvent que des sornettes, souvent…. A moins que ce soit une prédiction des Centaures .. .mais ils n'auraient pas partager ça avec des Sorciers.. ou alors c'est Firenze. Autour de la table les plus jeunes Weasley ont l'air aussi effrayés que moi, les autres doivent être au courant depuis longtemps.

-Mais tu n'est pas seul, Harry, tu nous vois, on est là pour te soutenir, on t'aidera Harry. C'est fait pour ça les amis …

-NON !

Il est parfaitement réveillé, je comprend maintenant, s'il s'est renfermé sur lui même ce n'est pas par égoïsme, pas seulement parce qu'il se croyait seul au monde, mais par altruisme, il pensait nous sauver ainsi. Il croyait qu'on l'oublierai et que tout danger serait écarté pour nous.

-TU ES UN IMBECILE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU CROIRE QUE TU NOUS METS EN DANGER ? ON RISQUE AUTANT ICI QUE N'IMPORTE OU ! LE SEUL MOYEN DE NOUS AIDER EST DE LE VAINCRE ! ET TU N'Y ARRIVERAS PAS SEUL ! ON VA T'AIDER ET JE NE TE LAISSE PAS LE CHOIX .

Une larme roule sur sa joue. Touché-coulé. C'est fini. Il sait qu'on est là pour lui. Il met sa tête dans ses mains et pleure doucement.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, pardon …

-Nous n'avons rien à te pardonner Harry, tu n'es pas un dieu.

Dumbledore m'adresse un clin d'œil humide et je contourne la table pour aller serrer Harry dans mes bras, Ron et Ginny en font autant, et je pleurs aussi, je crois que tout le monde pleure .

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous devons aller acheter nos fournitures magiques, je finis de me préparer, j'attrape ma bourse et m'apprête à descendre les escaliers. Harry est figé devant la chambre de Sirius. Il va mieux déjà (NdlA : Harry pas Sirius bande d'abrutis !), il m'a raconté ses cauchemars et confié ses craintes, il ne me dit pas tout, mais chacun a le droit à son jardin secret. Je sais qu'il lui manque. Qu'à chaque détour, il espère le voir surgir de l'ombre, que quand il entre dans la cuisine, il croit toujours qu'il va le trouver à l'intérieur ; et à chaque détourà chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce, il est déçu, son rêve s'évanouit et se meurt, son cœur hurle son désespoir, et à chaque nouveaux pas dans le noir de l'inconnu, renaît ce désir de le revoir.

Mais il est planté là, il voit le vide de la pièce par la porte entrouverte comme s'il voyait le vide de son cœur. Les yeux dans les yeux avec la Mort, et il la repousse encore, il ne veut pas s'avouer son existence, cette éventualité qu'elle ai pu lui enlever Sirius, le monde de rêves perdus qu'il s'est créé en serait ébranlé, son univers s'écroulerait, il ne pourrait jamais se relever. Et comme tombe sa dernière frontière mentale, je le vois s'effondrer au sol. Dans le regard affolé qu'il me jette, je lis qu'il a perdu ses illusions, plus rien pour le préserver de la dure réalité du monde. Est-ce mieux ainsi ? Je ne sais pas… Je resterai tout de même pour la radoucir.

Il est étendu par terre, en position du fœtus, tentant toujours de faire fuir cette idée qui l'obsède, cette idée qu'il ne reviendra pas. Mais cette fois, il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance. Des spasmes agitent son corps amaigri, les larmes coulent sur ses traits tirés. De ses mains, il tente d'arracher de lui le souvenir du Voile en griffant son visage déjà marqué du désespoir.

Je m'approche doucement et pose la main sur son épaule tremblante, il sursaute et se recroqueville encore plus, tel l'animal traqué, l'enfant qui se protège des coups. Je le serre dans mes bras, pour que ma présence le rassure. Peu à peu il se calme, et levant la tête vers la porte de la chambre, il a un geste de recul. Je me relève et lui tend la main, il la saisit. Je l'attire alors à l'intérieur de la chambre. (NdlA : Non, non pas de lemon !)

On croirait pénétrer dans un sanctuaire. Je pense que c'est Remus qui y a affiché de nombreuses photographies. Certaines son inanimées, d'autres bougent magiquement. Dans toutes la pièce, des bougies flottent, procurant à la sombre pièce une chaleur apaisante. Sur les images, on voit Sirius, adolescent, au temps des Maraudeur ou après sa sortie d'Azkaban, seulement des moments joyeux de son existence, si on peut les qualifier ainsi. Mais il y a aussi des portraits de Lily et James. Ou des Maraudeurs au complet. Au complet…. pas vraiment…sur chaque photo de groupe, une partie et déchirée soigneusement, Peter a disparu. Il ne fait plus parti des Maraudeurs, mais il n'y a jamais réellement appartenu, qui était-il, plus un admirateur qu'un réel ami, je pense ; mais ils lui avaient fait confiance …

Harry scrute la pièce, il s'attarde sur chaque image, je ressens son émotion. C'est un moment tellement magique. Il s'appuie contre un mur les yeux dans le vide. Cette fois je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas imaginer et encore moins décrire ces émotions, il y en a tellement, un mélange confus… lui même doit avoir du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense.

Remus est figé sur le pas de la porte. Il nous regarde tour à tour, perdu. Son regard se pose sur Harry et la peine qu'il tentait de dissimuler apparaît dans toute son immensité. Un homme qui a tant souffert, on pourrait croire qu'il ne peux avoir encore plus mal, qu'il ne ressent plus la douleur, mais c'est faux. Il se sent si responsable de la léthargie de Harry. Maintenant que les Maraudeurs sont partis, c'est à lui que revient la tâche de protéger Harry. Bien sûr, du point de vu juridique, rien ne l'y contraint ni ne l'y autorise ; mais son cœur l'y oblige. C'est un boulet pour lui, qui l'attire toujours plus profondément dans l'abîme, et il se perd dans le noir qui l'environne. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas Harry, c'est tout le contraire : et il le voit se renfermer sur lui même, il en perd son assurance déjà faible. Harry lui rappelle trop le passé. Harry qui déprime c'est James et Sirius qui ont perdu leur joie de vivre. C'est trop de souvenirs insoutenables. De bonheurs si lointains, si irréels. Et Harry se meurt, et Remus se sent incapable d'égaler Sirius, il ne se croit pas à la hauteur. Il a peur. Nous avons tous peur.

Ils doivent s'aider mutuellement. Ils doivent faire le jour ensemble sur les derniers évènement. Pour tourner la page. Ils sont ceux qui ont le mieux connu Sirius, les seuls à pouvoir en parler vraiment.

Remus glisse sur le sol à côté de Harry. Ils se regardent. Remus chuchote :

-Pardon…

Harry lui sourit, ce sourire triste qui veut tout dire, le sourire des émotions partagées, le merci et la prière, la douce mélancolie. Comme si ce mot, même s'il n'était pas justifié, juste un mot de sa part suffisait.

Je préfère les laisser seul. Ils doivent parler.

-Hermione ? Reste.

-Non, Harry, vous avez trop de choses à vous dire. Je vais prévenir les autres que nous ferons nos courses un autre jour.

Harry jette un coup d'œil à Remus et me répond :

-Non, je viens

-Moi aussi, déclare Lupin.

-Bien alors je crois que nous devons y aller ! On va nous attendre.

En fait, je me suis trompée, il n'avaient pas besoin de parler, un regard leur a suffit.

* * *

L'allée est bondée, je me suis réapprovisionnée en livres, et toutes mes fournitures sont dans mon sac, réduites évidemment Remus m'a aidé d'un coup de baguette ; même Pattenrond m'a accompagné, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas l'atmosphère du 12, Square Grimmaurd, ou si c'est pour me réclamer une nouvelle variété de pâté. Je dois encore acheter le cadeaux de Harry, son anniversaire est demain.

Nous sommes en train de finir notre glace chez Florian Fortarôme, il nous en a tous offert une, quand des cris se font entendre. La panique s'infiltre partout. Tous se retourne sans savoir comment réagir. Que faire. Une impression de déjà-vu pour les plus anciens. En me retournant, je vois des gens courir en notre direction pour échapper à je-ne-sais-quoi. Des éclairs multicolores fusent dans tout les sens. Des explosions encore des hurlements. Des pleurs. Des gens qui tombent. Des rires froids, sadiques. Et je les aperçois, les mangemorts. Oui, la guerre est bien présente. Harry s'est figé et Remus lui sert le bras. Après un moment d'égarement, nous nous levons tous d'un bond, M et Mrs Weasley tentent vainement d'écarter Ginny et Ron ; Harry et Remus se tiennent côte à côte. Avant que nous ayons pu faire un pas pour aider les autres, nous sommes encerclés, ils sont venus pour nous. Non, pas pour nous, pour Harry.

Les cris s'affaiblissent autour de nous, soit les gens sont à terre, soit ils se sont enfuis. Je ne sais pas.

Soudain, Harry pousse un cri étouffé et porte ses deux mains à son front comme si elle allait exploser. Il commence à parler seul :

-Tom ! Ca faisait longtemps, mais je dois avouer que tu ne m'a pas manqué.

Remus tient toujours son bras et Harry se détend peu a peu tout en continuant à répondre à une voix muette.

-Je pensais surtout à la façon de te vaincre

Sans qu'on sache d'où il provient, un sort atteint Ginny qui tombe sur le sol et se tord de douleur. Une lueur de panique passe dans les yeux de Harry et son visage se décompose, mais contrairement à toute attente il se retient de se précipiter sur Gin. Je me baisse sur elle pour la rassurer. La douleur la terrasse, elle ne semble même plus avoir la force de crier. Je la serre dans mes bras, plus pour l'empêcher de se blesser en se tordant de douleur qu'autre chose. Et je reporte mon regard sur Harry, avec un cran que je ne lui aurais pas imaginé, les lèvres cependant légèrement tremblantes de ce que je pense être un mélange de peur et de haine, il ricane :

-As-tu si peur de moi pour te cacher en me parlant ? As-tu si peur de moi pour t'attaquer plutôt à mes amis qu'à moi ?

Le cercle des Mangemorts s'élargie, et Voldemort apparaît en son centre. Harry nous fait signe de reculer et je traîne Ginny qui s'est calmé mais reste faible. Ils sont maintenant face à face.

-Endoloris ! lance Harry

Pourquoi a-t-il lancé ce sort ? Il sait pourtant que c'est de la Magie Noir, que c'est mauvais. Il ne doit pas se servir de la Magie Noire. Elle risque de l'entraîner dans le Mal, Voldemort n'y a pas résisté, et Dumbledore ne s'en sert pas, ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais Voldemort en est à peine ébranlé, et son rire glaciale résonne à présent dans l'allée vide.

-Pas mal Potter, je suis sûr qu'après un siècle d'entraînement tu réussiras à me faire mal. Mais maintenant laisse moi te montrer ce que c'est que de souffrir. Non pas de Doloris pour toi Potter, j'ai trouvé mieux.

Il se tourne vers Ginny que je soutiens toujours, et, levant les bras vers le ciel de plus en plus noir, il murmure des incantations.

-Loki, dieu traître, je t'invoque, que la chaste prophétesse me rejoigne, que ces amis jurés la voient de camps changer. Loki, dieu traître, par ton pouvoir, que l'enfant des Dieux tombe sous mon envoûtement.

Je prononce difficilement un _Protego_ qui entoure Ginny de sa lumière bleutée. La scène est figée. Tous attendent de voir ce qui va se passer … Ginny va-t-elle se lever pour aller prêter serment de fidelité à Voldemort ? Ou bien ai-je réussi à déjouer son incantation d'un simple sortilège de protection ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il surnommé la «chaste prophétesse» ? Je regarde autour de moi et je vois tout le monde me fixer. Je me retourne vers Ginny, elle aussi m'observe. Levant les yeux vers Voldemort, je vois deux yeux aussi rouges que les profondeurs des Enfers, aussi froid que l'immensité des Glaces Arctiques, et aussi fermés que l'étais Azkaban. Vision d'horreur s'il en est.

Je ne voudrais pas paraître nombriliste mais POURQUOI ai-je l'impression désagréable que je suis plus en danger que n'importe qui en ce moment même ?

Je ne fais pas un geste, ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans que j'arrive à prononcer un mot. Rien à voir avec le sortilège, c'est juste la surprise. Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi moi, et puis que signifie cette incantation exactement ? Quel est son but ? Harry me regarde, il m'implore comme si le mal que cherchait à me faire Voldemort dépendait de moi. Comme si c'était à moi de décider. Je hoche la tête à son attention, pour l'encourager. Rien ne se passe pour l'instant. J'attend.

Pourquoi tout tourne autour de moi ? Pourquoi tout tourne ? Par Merlin, le système solaire a du s'ébranler et la terre tangue, tangue.

Un fumée noire tourbillonne autour de moi. Je me sens défaillir, mes genoux frappent le sol dur et je m'évanouie contre la pierre.

* * *

Alors ? C'était comment ? Si personne n'aime, je ne continuerai pas…

A bientôt j'espère !

Grosse Léchouille !

U.S.Hermy future Tari Faelivrin Silimaure


	2. Yeux verts et face de serpent

Voilà le chap 2 qui arrive, je prie pour qu'il vous plaise ! Et encore merci a Darky Nyss (elle change de surnom toutes les semaines lol ) pour la correction ! Et merci a mes revieweuse ! ( ca fait bizarre de dire MES revieweuse ! ) Waw en ce moment précis où je commence à répondre aux reviews, j'en ai 10 ! SUIS TROP HEUREUSE ! J'espère en avoir encore ! Et wé je crache pas ds la soupe hein ! ;) lol En tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant si rapidement en plus ! Micimicimici !

Tran : Lol tu gaspille pas tes mots toi ! En tout cas mici beaucoup pour le compliment !

Kyana Lupin (alias Ireth ! lol) : Je sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai pas dit .. tu l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre de toute façon … Ehé dsl ma belle mais c'est pas toi la première review ! c'est Tran ci-dessus ! Evite de lui faire tu mal ! Je tiens a mes lecteurs moa ! La vla ta suite !

Cool : Nan j'ai pas fini mais avancé quand même ! Mais vous n'aurez pas les chaps plus vite pour autant :p A oui et tu sais quand tu signe, met un espace entre les deux O sinon yen a qu'un qui s'affiche et ça fait COL, je suis pas sure que ce soit le but !

Teddyjes : Waw je pensais pas que ce soit captivant a ce point ! t'exagère pas un petit peu ? En tout cas voilà la suite !

Vény Rogue : C normal que tu es le même nom de famille que mon chéri ? Vous avez un lien de parenté ? Sans vouloir te vexer, il me parle pas trop de sa famille… Contente que tu aime et voilà la suite !

Milie(nette !) : Ouioui je continue ! Wé hein ©Copyright de moi le 'SUITE E E E EE E E E E e e e e !' et peu importe le nombre de E, a partir de 3, c'est 10dollars pour moi si tu le prononce (j'adopte la tactique de Virg lol)

Drusilla 452 : Humhum Trouve toi une formule a toi ! Ca risque de pas faire plaisir a l'inventatrice de l'expression en question que je ne citerai pas d'ailleurs ! Ca me gène pas du tout que tu me harcèle ;) lol J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Virg05 : Ben suis contente que ça te plaise hein ! Et voilà la suite mon cœur ! ;)

Bellasidious : Toi non plus tu gaspilles pas tes mots ! Mais je vais pas me plaindre puisque tu as reviewé ! ihi La voilà la suite !

Li-chan5 : A ben moi qui trouvais Mione bizarre tu me rassure ! lol et j'espère que ce chap va te plaire comme le précédent !

_Waw a peine je ferme word que je reçois une nouvelle review ! _

Strange Kloona : Que de compliments dans une même review ! J'espère que ce chap ne pas te décevoir (personne trouve que j'espère beaucoup ? s'en est presque désespérant ..) Voilà la suite !

Bagatelle : Waw t'es la deuxième qui me dis que c'est captivant j'suis fière de moi ! lol Faut arrêter les compliments les filles ! J'vais prendre la grosse tête (si c'est pas déjà fait ..) Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! (et angoisse pas trop, c'est mauvais pour le cœur ! lol)

Le Saut de l'Ange : Bon la c'est trop tard, ma tête a triplé de volume depuis que j'ai publié ce chap ! J'avais très envie de régler ses problèmes de conscience à Harry même si il n'y a pas grand rapport avec la suite de la fic ! Et puis ça occupe le premier chap qui fait 7pages sur word en taille douze alors que celui la en fais 4 sans compter les reviews ! N'empêche je stresse maintenant parce que si ce chap la ne vous plait pas … ça va faire un choc lol Bon allez je parle je parle mais bonne lecture !

Stellmaria : Oh j'aime bien ton pseudo ! Vi vi je continue ! La preuve ! Enjoy !

Je fini mes RAR avec 14 reviews ! Merci beaucoup !

Un coup de pub de dernière minute pour Mandragore ! Ze new site de Sev/Mione par Armor et Djeiyanna ! N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et à y publier ! (que des Sev/Miones hein ! ) Je vous met l'adresse, j'espère qu'elle va s'afficher (enlevez les espaces) ! Sinon elle est dans mon profil !

_http:mandragore .boniment .net/index.php_

* * *

Chapitre II : Yeux verts et face de serpent

Il fait noir … je ne vois rien… que s'est-il passé ? L'attaque, Voldemort, l'incantation, et puis… plus rien. Tout est sombre dans mon esprit… Où suis-je ? Est-ce la nuit ? Ou peutêtre que je suis aveugle ? Oh non, Merlin, pas ça ! Pourquoi tout est noir autour de moi ? Par Merlin ! … Mais …j'ai une idée ! je vais ouvrir les yeux !

En fait, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de les garder fermés, la lumière est aveuglante et se réverbère dans la pièce entièrement blanche.

- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée ! s'exclama une médicomage d'apparence sympathique

- Euh … Où suis-je ?

- Ste Mangouste, hôpital sorcier, vous connaissez n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- D'après les témoins, vous êtes apparue en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse et vous vous êtes évanouie. Un jeune homme a appelé les médicomages. Il a demandé à ce qu'on le prévienne quand vous seriez réveillé. Je vais le chercher.

- Attendez, vous dites que je suis _apparue_ au milieu du Chemin de Traverse … Mais .. j'y étais déjà, je veux dire, j'étais avec Harry Potter lors de l'attaque … et …

- Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque que sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui il y a plusieurs années, Miss.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Voldemort a été vaincu ? Je suis dans le futur ? Ca ne rime à rien, dans son incantation, il cherchait à ce que je rejoigne son camps, s'il est mort c'est impossible .. à moins que je sois en 1981, Harry a un an et vient de vaincre Voldemort pour la première fois … ou peut être un peu plus tard … et si j'étais dans une autre dimension ? J'ai lu beaucoup de choses là dessus … leur existence n'a jamais été prouvée … mais en fréquentant Luna j'ai appris à accepter toutes les éventualités …

- Mais .. euh .. vous connaissez Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je devant l'air incrédule de l'infirmière

- Vous voulez parler de Aaron Potter ? Le célèbre Auror ?

- Non .. non … je .. ce n'est pas important …

La jeune médicomage sort de la salle pour revenir avec un garçon de mon âge, il a des yeux d'un vert émeraude, et les cheveux d'un noir de jais.

- Harry ?

- Non, Tom Jedusor , pour vous servir, lance-t-il en me scrutant d'un regard appréciateur

- Je-dusor ? je répète, incrédule et surtout effrayée

- On se connaît ? Ou bien est-ce que ma réputation me précède ? Tu as peutêtre vu ma photo dans la Gazette … ces journalistes … quel bande d'idiots … tout ce que dit le Ministre, ils le font … Mais ça n'a pas que des inconvénientsça permet de rencontrer des personnes intéressantes …

- Je .. je ne peux pas y croire… je … Tom Jedusor … c'est impossible, que fait-il là ? Oh non ! le Vous Savez Qui qui a été vaincu, ce n'est pas Voldemort, c'est Grimdelwald, je dois me trouver quelque part en 1950 … Attendez, je suis pas folle il a essayé de me draguer ? Il a un air si froid … dur … et majestueux aussi .. mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le lien avec Harry.

- Tom _Elvis_ Jedusor ?

- Oui, grogne-t-il en entendant le prénom de son père honni. Mais, encore une fois, on se connaît ?

- Oui enfin non … moi je te connais mais tu ne me connais pas … pas encore … Quel jour sommes nous ?

- Le trente et un juillet

C'est l'anniversaire de Harry aujourd'hui … Enfin pas vraiment…

- Quelle année s'il te plait ?

- 1952

- 5-52…ça veut dire que …tu …euh .. _changement de sujet_ …Tu n'es pas à Poudlard cet été ?

C'est en 52 que Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets …ça signifie qu'il à déjà tué Mimi Geignarde … Je parle à un assassin, je parle au futur Voldemort ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

- Non … tu connais ma vie par cœur ? Encore une fan hystérique ? … J'ai vu pire ..Je sais que j'ai du charme mais là tu fais fort, tu veux un autographe peutêtre ?

- Ne me prend pas pour une de tes groupies … Je sais beaucoup de choses particulièrement sur toi, c'est vrai.. Mais j'aurais préféré ne jamais en entendre parler …

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux … et tellement supérieur, il ai vexé ! Susceptible le mini-Mage Noir ! Et puis comme je rêve car c'est un rêve, il ne peut en être autrement, Soyons fou ! J'ai envie de lui faire peur …

- Je sais qui sont tes parents, je connais ton ascendance…

- Mes parents sont morts.

- C'est ce que tu dis à tout le monde ? Oui ta mère est morte … en te mettant au monde …mais ton père … il n'est pas mort.

- C'est tout comme.

- Oui bien sûr … Il t'a abandonné .. . c'est pour ça que tu passes tes étés à Poudlard … c'est mieux qu'un orphelinat Moldu …

- C'est tout ce que tu sais ? N'importe qui peut savoir ça … se moque-t-il

- Si je te disais que je connais le Gardien de la Chambre des Secrets…

- Tout le monde sait que c'est Hagrid, c'est moi qui l'est démasqué d'ailleurs !

C'est ça, fait semblant d'être calme, ta froideur apparente ne trompe personne. Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable !

- Mais Dumbledore ne semble pas en être aussi sûr … n'est-ce pas ? peutêtre que je gagnerais aussi une récompense en incriminant le vrai Gardien …mais tu y perdrais la tienne …

Je le fixe perfidement, une sourire sarcastique accroché à mes lèvres, je pourrais faire de l'ombre à Malefoy …

- Ce sont des menaces ?

- Peut-être …

- Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer Sang de Bourbe

Comment a-t-il deviné ça ? C'est écrit sur mon front ? Pas que j'ai honte, mais quand même ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se voit comme ça … Après tout est-ce qu'en me regardant on voit que mon arrière-grand-père est un français qui a immigré en Angleterre pendant la 2nde Guerre Mondiale ?

- Ca se voit, tellement faible, les Moldus sont tous les même. crache-t-il

Oh mais qu'il m'énerve avec cette attitude méprisante, il veut jouer au plus fort ? Il va voir de quoi je suis capable. Je reprends :

- Sang de Bourbe, Sang Mêlé, toi et moi on est presque pareil … Tu as honte ? Hein ? Que ta mère, une femme si pure ait choisi d'épouser un Moldu .. un sal Moldu qui l'a repoussé quand il a appris sa nature …

- Silence, siffle-t-il

- Oh mais tu me fais peur … au secours ! Serpentard Junior va appeler son serpent préféré pour me tuer !

- Ne t'avise pas de …

- Ne t'avise pas de me menacer Jedusor, je pourrais te faire plonger avant que tu ai eu le temps de dire Voldemort

Il a l'air un peu étonné, peutêtre qu'il utilise déjà ce pseudonyme ? Un petit sourire apparaît sur sa face de serpent.

- Je te propose une alliance, lance-t-il en me tendant la main

Je ne rêve pas ? Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps vient de me proposer une alliance ? Je le dévisage. C'est vrai qu'il a tout à gagner et rien à perdre en m'ayant comme alliée. J'ai impressionné Voldemort ! Waw ! Mais minute : c'est un Mage Noir je ne peux pas m'allier avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est d'accord

Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Mais je dédaigne sa main tendu, pauvre Voldy…

- A bientôt …

- Hermione Granger

- A bientôt Miss Granger

Et il sort de la pièce. L'infirmière revient et me fait toutes sortes d'examens, finalement elle m'autorise à rentrer chez moi … mais .. je n'ai pas de chez moi ici … je ne suis même pas né .. et mes parents non plus … Avant de sortir, elle me rend mes affaires : mon sac, rempli de tout ce que j'ai acheté sur le chemin de Traverse, ma baguette, mon argent aussi, et …

- Pattenrond !

Il vient se frotter à moi. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, au moins je ne serai pas totalement seule.

Il est à peine plus de midi, j'ai déjà mangé à l'hôpital et je me dirige tranquillement vers le Chaudron Baveur. Là bas, je loue une chambre pour la nuit. Puis je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse et j'envoie un courrier à Dumbledore par hibou postal. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

Tala ! Fini ! J'espère que mon Tommy vous plaît ! C'est a peu près comme ça que je l'imagine froid et hautain mais pas comme Malefoy parce que lui n'a pas son père pour le couvrir.

Reviews ! Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer !

Tari Faelivrin Silimaurë ex U.S.Hermy


	3. Trois Balais et un Choipeau

Faut croire que le chap deux a pas vraiment plut… j'ai eu moins de reviews que la dernière fois … OUIN N N N Veux des reviews ! SVP ? Wé fin j'en ai quand même eu 8 mais 8 par rapport a 14.. j'en ai perdu en route ! lol VOUS ETES MORTES ?

OK j'arête de râler, v'la les RAR :

Kyana Dracula-Lupin : On verra pour Dracula … Et oui je sais que Within Temptation c'est du gothik . Ca a l'air de te plaire ! Tant mieux ! Qu'est-ce t'attend ? Va vite lire le chap et reviewe ! Plutot deux fois qu'une même ! kiss

Le Saut de l'Ange : Lol nan tu te vises pas du tout … Pas de Tom dans ce chap il revient dans le prochain .. ou celui d'après .. oho j'me souviens plus .. pas normal ! il est la mais il ne rentrera vraiment en action que dans le chap 5 ! merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Teddyjes : Bien je m'explique mais pas trop, Voldy lui a lancé une incantation un peu ambiguë, et tu connais la magie, dès qu'il y a une faille, elle l'exploite, c'est comme quand tu fais un vœux à un génie il le retourne toujours contre toi ! lol ! Donc ça apprendra à Voldy à être trop léger dans ces incantation na ! Et au départ, il voulais faire mal à Harry en prenant Mione à ses côté, ça lui aurait pas fait plaisir à Harry ça meilleure amie en mangemort ! mais ça a mal tournée et voilà ! lol vive les embrouillages de pinceau ! Et oui elle est ds le passé ! Super contente qu'l y est un je-ne-sais-quoi dans ma fic :D mdr ! Et si tu trouves ou sont les yeux de Tom dis moi ! lol en attendant il aura un œil vert et un noir ! et un autre bleu parce pke il faut pas de jaloux ! Bonne lecture !

Siryanne : Contente que le chap un te plaise, moins que le chap 2 te plaise pas ! lol J'ai fait un grand ménage dans ce chap pour qu'Hermione dise moins de choses… et en trouve moins aussi ! J'espère que ça ira … C'est ta faute s'il fait que 4 pages na ! ( n'empêche il est d'un peu meilleure qualité) Dis moi tu as essayé de faire MON « SUITE E E E E EE ! ©» ? Dans ce cas c'est raté ! et tas de la chance pke pour les copitages c'est 10dollars ! Nan mais !

Milie : Maieuh ze suis pas mytho ! gr ! Nan jcrois que personne a de copyright sur ton Suite suite etc par contre mets en un avant qu'on te le pique :p V'la la suite !et oublie pas ma review :D 

Bellasidious : Evidemment qu'il est mignon Tommy ! Contente que ça te plaise ! (prenez exemple sur elle les filles ! elle est gentille et elle râle pas :D lol :p) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Veny Rogue : L'action arrive dans le chap 5 c'est pas dans très longtemps ! Je commence même à me demander si c'est pas dans le 4 .. on verra ça la semaine prochaine ! lol ! Read Enjoy and reviewwww !

Stellmaria : Oui je me souviens avoir dit que j'aimais ton pseudo tkt ! Je t'interdis de dire que Tommy est malefoyen ! Nan mais ! Tu peux pas comparer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une fouine ! plus aucun respect pour les forces du mal les jeunes … Wé j'avoue que j'aurais pas du lui faire dire autant de chose .. mais je débute comme je peux ! lol et elle va se rattraper ! pis c'est pas marrant si on l'embête pas le petit Tom ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci d'avoir reviewé !

Bon voilà le chap 3 qui plaira plus j'espère .. bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, j'avoue…

Ah oui et un bisous à Darky Nyss ma correctrice et meilleure amie !

* * *

Chapitre III : Trois Balais et un Choipeaux

Dumbledore ne m'a toujours pas répondu, je suis inquiète, voilà plus d'une semaine que mon courrier est parti. Je dois rentrer à mon époque le plus rapidement possible ; j'ai acheté chez Fleury et Bott des livres sur les voyages temporels mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse me renvoyer là d'où je viens … à cette époque, le Retourneur de Temps est à l'état de prototype et il n'y a qu'une formule assez puissante pour me projeter 50 ans dans le futur, un seul homme assez puissant pour la lancer, et l'homme en question n'a pas répondu à ma lettre. Peut-être que je ne reverrai jamais ceux que j'aime … Mes parents, les Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, et Harry ? Que va-t-il devenir ? Une larme roule sur ma joue à cette pensée …

- Un mouchoir Miss Granger ?

Je me retourne, et je vois … Dumbledore, 50 ans plus jeune, le même sourire malicieux et ces yeux pétillants derrières ses lunettes en demi-lune, son nez aquilin et sa longue barbe rousse toute fois.

Le lendemain de ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai pris de la poudre de Cheminette au Chaudron Baveur et je me suis rendue au Trois Balais où je me suis installée pour la fin des vacances, j'avais prévenu Dumbledore que j'y serai ; ainsi je suis proche de Poudlard.

Je secoue la tête :

- Non merci Professeur, ce n'est rien.

- Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir contacté plus tôt mais il me fallait absolument régler quelques détails … Il me semble que vous souhaitiez me faire part d'une certaine affaire de la plus haute importance

- Oui Professeur, c'est un histoire étrange je l'avoue mais je vous prie de me croire, et je sais que vous saurez juger de cela avec toute l'impartialité que je vous connais …

Je lui explique donc qu'un Mage Noir d'un autre temps m'a jeté un sortilège qui m'a renvoyé a cette époque.

- Vous venez, du futur miss n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais …

- Evidemment trop de détails pourrait remettre la stabilité inter-temporelle en cause, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas trop en dévoiler, ni à moi ni personne d'autre.

- Mais … il n'y a pas de raison que j'en dise trop si vous me renvoyez chez moi.

- Judicieuse remarque, Miss.

- Cela veut dire que vous n'allez pas me renvoyer chez moi ?

- Je doute de pouvoir y parvenir Miss… les incantations ou malédictions ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous quand elles se sera réalisée. Néanmoins je vais travailler à la contrer. En attendant je ferai en sorte que vous intégriez Poudlard.

- Mais…

- Il est bien entendu que vous êtes Hermione Granger, fille de Moldus et que c'est moi qui vous ai enseigné la Magie pendant ces cinq dernières années à cause d'une grave maladie, et vous souhaitez actuellement intégrer l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je vous attends demain à quatorze heure devant le bureau du Directeur.

Je n'aime pas DU TOUT la tournure que prennent les choses … voilà que je me retrouve coicé dans le passé avec un mégalomane en puissance et un fou aux allures bienveillantes. Tout ça à cause d'un Mage Noir qui n'existe pas encore ... Grrr

* * *

Bien, je dois rencontrer le professeur Dippet, il faut que je fasse bonne impression, si je ne suis pas acceptée à Poudlard ... je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire de ma vie ! Je dois absolument obtenir mes diplômes de fin de cycle ! Je choisis donc de mettre mon uniforme habituel en prenant soin d'enlever l'insigne de Gryffondor. Je lisse mes cheveux .. enfin un minimum … disons que je les arrange un peu, pour qu'ils aient l'air moins désordonnés …(NdlC :yen a une autre !lol) (NdlA : Quelqu'un comprend ce qu'elle a écrit ? C'est une référence à moi ? Mais MOA c'est une coiffure décoiffée Melle ! nan mais !) mais .. je n'y arrive pas ! Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dîner aux chandelles avec le directeur de Poudlard.

Je crois que je suis prête, je me dirige vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard, une calèche m'y attend, sûrement tirée par des Sombrals, mais je ne les vois pas, et je m'en réjouie. Elle me dépose aux portes du château. Je monte rapidement les marche menant au Grand Hall, c'est étrange, c'est tellement familier et pourtant si inhabituel …

- Miss Granger ! Je n'étais pas sûr que vous connaissiez le chemin du bureau du Directeur.

- Je vous remercie d'y avoir pensé professeur Dumbledore, mais je le connais … même par cœur .

- Vous avez donc étudié à Poudlard. Dans quelle Maison étiez vous ?

- Gryffondor.

Il me sourit, je me sens à l'aise avec lui, il est le seul lien que j'ai avec le futur, à part peut-être Jedusor …

- Sowelu ! lance-t-il

- Rune du Soleil, le triomphe de la lumière sur la nuit. Complété-je machinalement avant de le regarder avec étonnement, pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?

- C'est le mot de passe du bureau du Directeur Miss ! me dit-il, rieur, en s'écartant pour me laisser l'accès au escalier mouvant.

Je pénètre dans le bureau de Dippet après avoir frapper à sa porte. Il me regarde avec un sourire bienveillant, mais peut-être aussi un peu ennuyé, il a sûrement d'autre choses à faire de ses vacances que de recevoir des adolescentes …(NdlC : ah ouh !) (NdlA : Vais finir par changer de correctrice, elle a les idées TRES mal placées ! lol)

- Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner au milieu des vacances Professeur, je suppose que le Professeur Dumbledore vous a expliqué ma situation.

- Oui, Miss. Je sais qu'il a été votre mentor et bien que je l'estime beaucoup, je vais vous faire passer un test de connaissance, un résumé des BUSE pour évaluer votre niveau et pouvoir vous placer dans les cours appropriés à votre niveau.

- Bien sûr Professeur Dippet.

- Elle est très douée en Runes Armando, dans de nombreuses autres matières d'ailleurs. Mais Miss Granger a déjà passé ses BUSE, chez elle. Pouvez vous nous rappeler vos résultats Miss ?

- Oh .. eh bien oui … bafouillé-je, surprise. J'ai obtenu … Optimal en Métamorphose, en Potion, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Sortilèges et Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, Excellent en Runes une stupide erreur entre ehwaz et eihwaz , en Arithmancie et en Astrologie.

En Astrologie, la nuit avait été mouvementé … je n'avais pas fini ma carte du Ciel .. mais peu importe…

- Vos résultats sont impressionnants Miss, j'espère que vous ferez vos preuves à Poudlard.

YEEEEEEESSSSSSsss J'ai réussi ! je suis admise !

- Je vous remercie Professeur, c'est un honneur pour moi que d'appartenir à une école si réputée !

- Maintenant Miss, vous allez devoir passer sous le Choipeaux, connaissez vous son utilité ?

- Le Choipeaux Magique a été créé par Godric Gryffondor, qui lui fournit un cerveaux lui permettant de désigner les meilleurs représentant des Fondateurs à chaque génération de Sorciers quand ils seraient partis.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-il .Asseyez vous donc Miss !

Je m'assois donc sur le fauteuil qu'il me propose et Dumbledore dépose le chapeaux sur ma tête.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, je crois savoir que vous venez du futur …murmure une petite voix dans mon esprit. Où vous enverrai-je ?

« Gryffondor

« C'est vrai que je vois beaucoup de courage, mais également une persévérance qui serait la bienvenue à Serdaigle, et une tolérance que Poufsouffle apprécie …, et un but que vous ferez tout pour atteindre n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est vrai mais …

« Serpentard serait tout indiqué dans ce cas ne croyez vous pas ?

« Oui mais … je ne suis pas une Serpentard, je …

« Bien ma décision est prise vous irez à …

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Niarf ! la suite au prochain épisode ! Il est pour bientôt promis !

Grand Vote ! qui pense que Mione ira à Serpentard ? (NdlC :moi !)

A Gryffondor ?

A Serdaigle ?

Ou Poufsouffle ?

Reviewsss !


	4. Hêtre et Voler

Me revoila enfin ! Désolée d'être si longue !

OoO Je republie ce chap après que Milie m'ai fait remarqué toutes sortes d'erreurs … Mici Milie ! et pardonnez moi i ii i i !OoO

**R.A.R. :**

Le Saut de l'Ange : immoral ? je sais :d Pour la barbe rousse de Dumbledore, il me semble que c'est écrit soit dans le tome 2 dans le Journal soit dans le 4 dans la Pensine. Bonne Lecture !

Kyana HLD : Bon ben si je risque des regard avadakadevrisant, j'ai pas le choix, je continue !

Bellasidious : J'adorerais faire du R mais je promet rien ! Le seul truc que j'ai jamais écrit est enfermé a triple tours dans mon ordi, si quelqu'un le lisait ce serait désastreux pour ma réputation (comment ça 'quelle réputation ?' ?) et la santé mentale du monde vivant …

Lyra34 : Contente que tu aimes :D ! Voilà la suite !

Siryanne : Bah t'imagine si on l'avait empêché d'aller en cour ? Elle aurait fait des crises et tout ! Ca peut être dangereux de tout arrêter d'un coup ! Le côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Tu vas être servi, je me suis taper un beau délire sur la Physique Magique :p

Lennesjk : Bon ben, v'là la suite !

Drusilla 452 : Mouais tu as beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner toi hein ? fouette ! Tiens pour me faire pardonner pour l'attente de se chap tu peux me faire tt ce que tu veux :p

Youpala : Mouais ya souvent de l'imparfait ou autre qui s'insinue un peu partout… j'espère que j'les ai bien tous éliminés … C'est bon je change plus de pseudo ! enfin j'vais enlever le ex U.S.Hermy bientôt et c'est tout ! lol Merci pour tes reviews aux chap précédent, disons que l'arrière-grand-père de Mione a émigré à 20 ans lol et il a eu ses enfants tôt .. lol

WendyMalefoy : Chut tout le monde va croire que je t'ai payé avec toutes ces reviews :s mdr ! voilà le chap 4 !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Un dernier petit conseil : évitez de parier …

Chapitre 4 : Hêtre et Voler ( vous remarquerez le subtile jeu de mot :p)

_Je m'assois donc sur le fauteuil qu'il me propose et Dumbledore dépose le chapeaux sur ma tête._

_« Bonjour Miss Granger, je crois savoir que vous venez du futur …murmure une petite voix dans mon esprit. Où vous enverrai-je ?_

_« Gryffondor_

_« C'est vrai que je vois beaucoup de courage, mais également une persévérance qui serait la bienvenue à Serdaigle, et une tolérance et une générosité que Poufsouffle apprécie … mais également, de la ruse et un but que vous ferez tout pour atteindre n'est-ce pas ?_

_« C'est vrai mais …_

_«_ _Serpentard serait tout indiqué dans ce cas ne croyez vous pas ? _

_« Oui mais … je veux dire peut-être que je pourrai mieux l'influencer en étant dans sa maison… cependant …_

_« Bien ma décision et prise vous irez à …_GRYFFONDOR ! Salazar Serpentard n'appréciait pas les sorciers d'ascendance moldu, surtout quand ils veulent se jouer de son héritier.

Je retire le choixpeau de ma tête… ouf ! J'ai cru qu'il allait m'envoyer à Serpentard !(NdlA : Vous aussi vs l'avez cru !)(NdlC :hé oui j'y ai cru !)

Eh bien tant mieux ! Je n'avais aucune envie de côtoyer à longueur de journée des Sang-Pur arrogants et méprisant même pour le peu de temps que je vais rester ici. J'ai assez donné avec Malefoy non ? Il doit sûrement y avoir des personnes .. _sympathiques _à Serpentard, mais elles doivent être tellement rares que je ne préfère pas tenter ma chance. Dumbledore prend la parole :

'Mon cher Armando, j'ai encore une faveur à vous demander, vous savez que notre chère préfete de Gryffondor a quitté notre école pour les Etats-Unis'.

'Oui, oui Albus, je sais.'

'Bien, et étant donné les excellents résultats de Miss Granger et son assiduité au travail, je pensais lui accorder le grade de Préfète.'

'Si vous voulez Albus.' grogna Dippet en remettant le nez dans ses papiers.

'Bien, nous allons vous laisser, je vais montrer à Miss Granger le dortoir des Gryffondors'

'Faites donc.'

'Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Professeur Dippet, encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé.' m'excusè-je

'Ce n'est rien Miss.' dit-il sans quitter sa paperasse des yeux .

Je suis donc Dumbledore dans les couloirs.

'Merci pour le poste de Préfète Professeur'

'Vous le méritez amplement, vous avez été très responsable ces derniers jours.'

Je rougis en repensant à la provocation de Jedusor et Dumbledore me fait un clin d'œil, il ne peut pas avoir deviné si ! Je vais finir par croire que Dieu vis sur Terre et a choisi de s'incarner dans un vieillard à la tête de Père Noël !

Nous arrivons devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame qui n'a pas l'air très heureuse qu'on la dérange pendant les vacances.

'On ne m'avez pas prévenue d'une nouvelle arrivante, j'ai le droit de me reposer moi aussi ! je vais finir par renoncer à ma place.'

'C'est la petite-amie de Mr Jedusor' lui souffle Dumbledore alors que j'écarquille les yeux

Mais il est fou ? Connaissant la Grosse Dame tout les tableaux du château seront au courant avant la fin de l'après-midi.

'C'est le but Miss' me chuchote Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensée

'Je vais me mettre à l'Occlumancie' je riposte.

'Chocogrenouille'

'C'est vous qui choisissez les mots de passe ?'

'A n'en pas douter !' s'exclame-t-il avant de me laisser seule dans le dortoir.

'Oh ! Miss Granger ! J'oubliais, le dîner aura lieu à dix-neuf heure, tâchez d'être à l'heure !' ajoute-t-il

J'acquiesce.

* * *

Il est maintenant dix-sept heure trente. J'ai fini de ranger mes affaires, Dumbledore m'a d'ailleurs fourni les manuels manquant et les uniformes de l'époque. J'ai lu Les différentes dimensions, tout ce que vous devez savoir de Venus Lovegood, je ne suis pas persuadée de pouvoir faire confiance à cette auteur et je commence à m'ennuyer, j'ai découvert une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans le dortoir des garçon, elle était bien cachée, là ou Harry avait l'habitude de ranger sa Cape d'Invisibilité en fait, si j'ai besoin de noyer un quelconque sentiment dans une boisson nauséabonde, abrutissante et amère , je sais où aller. Néanmoins, l'alcool a toujours eu une large tendance extrêmement désagréable à me vider de mes repas précédents. 

Encore une larme, qui roule sur ma joue et s'écrase sur le sol dallé dans un silence pesant, rien pour m'empêcher de penser à _Ava_nt .. ou plutôt _Après_.. étrange à dire, mais tout ce j'ai vécu n'a jamais existé … Je n'existe pas encore et pourtant je suis là … les mystères du Temps sont impénétrables … Je pense donc je suis … mais je ne suis pas encore née… dans le sens pratique…Lavoisier n'a-t-il pas dit que rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme ? Alors d'où vient la matière qui me constitue en cette seconde ? Mon corps n'a pu disparaître d'un monde futur pour réapparaître dans le passé … ce serait impossible, une discorde de la plus élémentaire des lois physiques. La Magie n'y déroge pas. Même durant les transfiguration. Les métamorphoses ne sont que des illusions, des illusions presque réelles, au point qu'on peut s'asseoir sur une chaise qui n'existe pas vraiment et rester assis dessus sans effort alors qu'on se repose dans le vide. C'est élémentaire. C'est de la Magie. La force de la persuasion en réalité. Evidemment les sorts comme tarentallegra, stupefix, ou même les Impardonnables ne sont pas pour autant des hallucinations, ils modifient la réalité, de l'immobilité au mouvement incontrôlable, de l'agitation à l'évanouissement, de la vie à la mort. La Magie est magique, mais tout de même limitée par certaines lois. Je viens donc à penser que si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est que quelque chose a disparut dans ce monde, un renard, une vielle folle, ou un jeune garçon a dut se retrouver à mon époque, ou peut-être seulement un arbre, une cargaison de sardines, que sais-je . Un village africain s'est-il soudain retrouvé avec un puit au milieu du désert, un cheval est peut-être apparut sur mars. Mes amis ont peut-être découvert là ou je suis tombée, le cadavre d'un vieil homme moldu mort en 1854 … Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a du faire le chemin en sens inverse pendant que je remontait le temps … Je me sens tellement perdue ... et seule…

J'ai beaucoup fabulé sur ma présence ici, mais qu'en est-il de mon absence là-bas ? J'espère que je rentrerai vite, Harry ne doit pas déprimer, il doit être fort … C'est dur mais il sait qu'il aura toujours ce poids sur ses épaules tant que Voldemort sera en vie … . Pauvre Ron, il doit être perdu, un ami loyal et attentif, mais pas des plus perspicace ! Pourtant il aurait su me faire rire aujourd'hui. A-t-il seulement compris ce qui c'est passé ? Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ai compris en fait. Croient-ils que je suis morte ? Dumbledore doit savoir. Est-ce qu'il se souviens avoir vécu ce qu'il vit maintenant en ma présence ? Je dois arrêter de réfléchir, ça ne me mène a rien. Affronter le moment présent, oui.

Sortir d'ici, mettre mes souvenirs de côté. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je me dirige vers le parc, et m'assois près du lac, sous un hêtre, cet hêtre, ne plus ressasser mes souvenirs hein ? Tu parles, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est à Poudlard que nous avons passé les cinq dernières années, toutes nos aventures, nos rires, et ces malheurs.

Une voix m'interromps dans ma contemplation du lac, vaguelettes argentées qui ondulent, parfois troublées par la nageoire d'un être aquatique.

'Miss Granger, je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt.'

'Mr Jedusor,' je répond sans même me retourner : il n'y a que lui pour me parler avec tant de suffisance et de sarcasmes mêlés. 'Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?'

'Je me serais passé de vous revoir, mais il semble que vous avez pris ma place sous mon hêtre …'

'Mr Jedusor devrait se rendre compte que le domaine de Poudlard ne lui appartient pas.' _Et qu'il ne lui appartiendra jamais_, pensais-je

'Et Miss Granger devrait cesser de se croire la plus douée.'

'Je connais tes qualités Jedusor, par contre tu ne sais rien de moi .'

'Je sais qu'aucun moldu ni même sorcier du nom de Granger n'ont donnés naissance à une Hermione les vingt dernière années. Intéressant n'est-ce pas ?'

Et MERDE ! Oups désolée, je disait donc et MINCE, j'ai déjà plus de couverture. OK. Je dois me donner de l'importance, ne pas se montrer déstabilisée …

'Peut-être que c'est trop risqué d'avouer mon nom Mr Jedusor, peut-être que mes parents combattent un ennemi tellement puissant que tu ne pourrais pas le regarder dans les yeux et que tu fuirais devant lui. Peut-être que j'ai autre chose à faire que de me justifier devant un sale petit serpent.'

Il ne répond pas à mes provocations et me sonde du regard, instinctivement je ferme mon esprit comme j'ai appris à le faire avec les livres d'Occlumancie.

'Laisse tomber ta Legilimancie, ça ne marche pas avec moi.'

'Gryffondor ?' demande-t-il simplement avec une once de dégoût

'Et fière de l'être.'

'Il n'y a que les Gryffondor pour se croire au dessus de tout alors qu'ils sont plus bas que terre.'

'Et que les Serpentard pour railler et calomnier sans jamais faire face, de belles paroles, Jedusor, mais aucun geste !'

Il a sorti sa baguette et je me suis relevée en une seconde. Nous nous affrontons du regard. Et il attaque, je me défends et riposte.

'Stupefix !'

'Protego ! Expelliarmus !'

Mais il saute sur le côté et nous continuons à nous envoyer des éclairs multicolores sans jamais réussir à atteindre l'autre

'IMPEDIMANTA !'

'Petrificus Totalus !'

'EXPELLIARMUS !'

'Dentesaugmento'

Je me souviens de ce sort que Malefoy m'avait lancé autrefois, mais maintenant c'est moi qui l'utilise.

'Tu t'amuses bien Granger ? Ce n'est pas avec tes sorts de première année que tu m'auras !'

'C'est ce que tu crois ! Furunculus !'

'Incarcerem !'

'Rictusempra !'

'SERPENSORTIA !'

Je vois le serpent sortir de sa baguette et il lui parle. Ce n'est qu'un sortilège :

'Finite Incantatem'

Rien ne se passe. Pas normal ça. Ca devrait marcher.

'Un problème Granger ?' siffle-t-il alors que le serpent se rapproche.

'Aucun !'

Je lance un sortilège de métamorphose et aussitôt, le reptile se remplace par un grand chien noir qui garde une queue de serpent, il est vrai, mais qui se retourne contre Jedusor.

'Vas-y Sniffle !' je m'écris, sans faire attention.

'Disparetio'

Mon chien disparaît immédiatement. C'est pas juste. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?

'Tarentallegra !'

'Diffindo'

Je rêve ! Il a essayé de me couper en deux, jusque là ce n'était que des maléfices mineurs, censés mettre l'adversaire hors d'état de nuire, mais maintenant ça devient du meurtre, je regarde Jedusor avec horreur. Devant la gravité de la situation, avant qu'il n'ai pu m'atteindre, je m'exclame :

'SUFFIT ! Expelliarmus ! ACCIO BAGUETTE ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !'

Ce n'est plus un jeu, ça dépasse la provocation, je dois l'empêcher de nuire pas le pousser à tuer. Il faut stopper ça immédiatement.

'Tu as peur, Sang-De-Bourbe ? susurre-t-il alors qu'il est sous l'emprise du Maléfice de Saucisson, figé dans l'herbe. Tu vois de quoi je suis capable ?'

'Je sais parfaitement de quoi tu es capable imbécile. Je sais toutes les monstruosités que tu peux commettre, s'il y a une chose que je ne sais pas, c'est si tu as d'autres qualités que la cruauté, et l'arrogance. Je peux te respecter pour ta ruse et ton intelligence, pour ton savoir et ta science, mais le crime n'éveille que de la haine et du mépris en moi. Tu est un imbécile parce que tu veux impressionner pas tous les moyens, parce que tu crois que les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Tu es un imbécile parce que tu te tueras toi-même. Inconscient. Toi qui crains tant la mort, tu devrais faire plus attention.'

Il ne montre aucun sentiment… sûrement sait-il que je ne ferai rien contre lui…

'Maintenant tu vas arrêter, mon but n'est pas de te mettre à mes pieds, mais à ma hauteur. Finite Incatatem.'

Je lui tend la main pour l'aider mais il la dédaigne.

'Fierté de Serpentard' je murmure.

Comme un enfant qu'on a pris en faute, il me lance un regard noir.

'Puéril'

Il se retourne et part en direction du château.

'Jedusor! Expulso'

Je lui renvoie sa baguette par un maléfice d'expulsion. Il l'attrape et se rapproche finalement de moi.

'Wingardium Leviosa.'

Sale troll des montagnes ! un coup en douce ! je lui rends sa baguette et lui il me fait léviter à deux mètres au dessus du sol ! Répugnant reptile ! Je n'essaie même pas de me débattre.

'Maintenant tu es à ma hauteur Granger.'

Et il repart alors que je m'affale par-terre.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Ehé, j'allais pas la laisser gagner comme ça ! C'est quand même mister futur Voldy ! Me suis bien amusé sur le petit discours Physique-Magie, est-ce que tout le monde a compris mon blabla incompréhensible? 

J'espère que ça vous a plut. Et puis pour me faire part de vos impression, y'a le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche ! REVIEWSSSS S S S S S S S !


	5. Poudlard et Répartition Express

Isa the return ( oui je speak un peu English quand je peux ! lol je m'entraîne.. il paraît que j'en ai besoin hein Siryanne ?) . Ca faisait un moment enfin bref bref bref, passons aux choses sérieuses : les réponses aux reviews :

Mione2 : Toi tu me reviewes aussi sur HPF nan ? En tout cas ton enthousiasme fais plaisir ! Voilà la suite !

The Wendy Malefoy : Travail hein ? Tu crois vraiment que cette _chose_ qui me sert de fic c'est du travail ? du plaisir parfois ras le bol parfois et la satisfaction des reviews a la fin.. a ben si ça ressemble au boulot.. pf f f ! Bonne lecture ma belle !

Siryanne : Pour Lavoisier j'ai corrigé ! ouf ! Je te rassure je le savais c'était une faute d'inattention ( je suis tellement inattentive que dans chaque devoir de Français, j'invente un mot ou une expression ! pololitique pour politique, dans ce concerne pour dans ce cas .. hum) Non non tu as bien compris le début mais Hermione ne va pas vraiment le rejoindre enfin .. tu verras quoi .. lol Read Enjoy and Review !

Tozo : Emma ma pauvre tu es folle ! lol je sais po si tu as déjà lu ce chap .. de toute façon je l'ai changé alors va falloir relire :p Bisou !

Angelhell : Si tu m'expliques ce qu'est le doute hyperbolique je veux bien m'en servir ! lol Vive la philo ! lol ! Contente que ca te plaise ! Voilà la suiteuh !

Love Draco Malefoy : Tu sais que Malefoy est une fouine rassure moi ? lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

Lyane : Héhé c'est bête que tu es tout compris parce que pour le coup, je me suis trompée d'expression ! c'est Rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd, TOUT se transforme. Rapport avec les atomes qui, lors d'une réaction chimique ne disparaissent pas, ni ne se créent, mais se mélange pour former de nouvelles molécules. La théorie des cordes ? Jamais entendu parler ! lol Comme pour aAngelhell : si quelqu'un m'explique je trouverai un endroit ou la caser ! lol

Milie : Bleu .. lilas c'est pareil ! enfin si ça te fait plaisir … D'abord Mione ne porte pas de jupe mais une robe comme toute Sorcière qu'elle est ! Ensuite Tom n'est pas un mâle, c'est THE mâle ! lol ben tu lui demanderas hein ! Il me fait pas de confidence non plus ! Mione m'a invité dans sa tte mais Jedusor a accepter que je le suive à condition de ne pas trop m'approcher.. et comme je tiens a mavie … Contente que Hermioneait l'air réellement Gryffondor ! lol vi c'est mon grand défaut, j'en dis toujours trop ! Dans ce chap j'avais rien à dire donc elle ne devrait rien révéler de compromettant !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Quel enthousiasme ! merci merci ! lol bon ben j'espère que ce chap te plaira autant que le précédent.. mais bon c'est plutôt ce qu'on appelle un chapitre de transition, dsl… mais je me dépêche de publier le suivant ! Promis ! Bonne Lecture !

Kloona : Je cois que tout le monde a trouvé le chap 2 bizarre ! lol ! Mon préféré est le 4 je crois ! Contente que ma fic te plaise :d ! Voilà (enfin) la suite !

Et merci à Nÿx (et oui elle a encore changé de pseudo!) pour sa correction !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, tous les élèves arriveront à Poudlard d'un moment à l'autre. Les professeurs passent et repassent dans les couloirs. Les elfes, d'habitude discrets, courent en tout sens pour s'assurer que tout est parfait. Dans une heure, j'irai chercher les premières années avec le jeune Hagrid, il vit dans la même cabane où nous irons lui rendre visite dans cinquante ans. Jedusor a refusé de nous accompagner et je ne m'en plains pas ! Nous nous sommes évités depuis l'incident du parc. Bien sûr, à chaque repas, nous mangions à la même table, avec tous les professeurs, mais nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole, le moins possible du moins ; Dumbledore faisant tout pour nous rapprocher. 

'Professeur Dumbledore ? Pourrais-je avoir le sel s'il vous plait ?'

'Je pense que vous pourriez peut-être demander à Mr Jedusor qui est plus apte que moi à acquiescer à votre requête.'

'Jedusor, le sel _s'il te plait_.'

'A votre service Miss.'

Que d'hypocrisie !

Pour l'instant, je me prépare, je dois donner la meilleure image possible aux nouveaux, et même aux anciens puisque en fait, je suis aussi nouvelle. Sérieuse mais pas sévère, juste assez pour me faire respecter. J'enfile mon uniforme, épingle fièrement mon badge de Préfète sur ma poitrine.

Enfin, je rejoins Hagrid dans le parc, il répugne d'entrer dans le châteaux au cas où il y croiserait Jedusor. Nous montons dans une calèche, bien que Hagrid en touche déjà le plafond, et elle s'ébranle pour nous mener à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en coins et de rougir, c'est pour le moins énervant !

'Quelque chose ne va pas Hagrid ?'

'Oh .. euh non ça va …mais tu peux m'appeler Rubeus. '

'D'accord Rubeus, moi c'est Hermione.'

'Euh.. Hermione … ça ne te dérange pas de … je veux dire, de me côtoyer ?'

'Ca devrait me gêner ?' demandé-je simplement.

Je lui fait un clin d'œil, je crois que Dumbledore déteint sur moi avec ses airs énigmatiques !

Hagrid me sourit faiblement, pas très rassuré et je lui répond par un énorme sourire joviale.

Nous arrivons. Le train entrera en gare dans une minute.

Je me souviens de mes rentrées à Poudlard, il faisait souvent mauvais, mais aujourd'hui, le soleil brille, tant mieux, ce sera plus pratique pour la traversée du Lac !

Je vois au loin la fumée grisâtre qui s'échappe en volutes de la cheminée de la locomotive, peu à peu, j'entends son tchou-tchou, ses sifflements réguliers, et elle apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Comme une bouffée d'air pur dans l'atmosphère oppressante, encore un souvenir, qui permet de ne pas oublier qui on est, comme revoir un ami après des années d'absences, un éléments qui manquait à mon paysage, le Poudlard-Express, chargé d'élèves, inconscients des personnes étranges avec lesquelles ils vont passer une année, un futur mage noir, un devin barbu et une visiteuse du futur . Les nouveaux sont collés contre la vitre, le nez aplati, leur respiration déposant de la buée autour de leurs lèvres. Emerveillés, qui ne serait pas émerveillé devant l'aura magique que dégage Pré-Au-Lard ? C'est un monde nouveaux pour eux, comme ça l'a été pour moi. C'est l'inconnu, qui fait peur et excite, la soif de découvrir, se faire des amis, et savoir qui ont est car c'est notre identité, ce qui rapproche les Sorciers d'Angleterre, c'est Poudlard, être allé à la même école, se connaître depuis presque le début, c'est sûrement aussi ce qui divise ; à Poudlard, on s'y fait les crocs, on apprend pas seulement des sorts, agiter sa baguette en prononçant des incantations, faire des filtres d'amours et des infusions de bave de crapaud, non, à Poudlard, on forge son caractère, on devient qui on est, on trouve des amis, et des ennemis, on se bat pour la gloire de sa maison, ou on se bat contre une autre maison. Je viens de prendre conscience, que les élèves qui arrivent à Poudlard, sont innocents, ils ne connaissent rien à la Magie, ni aux Magiciens, pas grand chose en tout cas, ils sont pleins de rêves d'enfants et d'espoirs fous.

Le crissement des freins du train me sort de ma torpeur conquérante et alors que les élèves sortent du train, déversant un flot de sorciers sur le quai, je crie :

'Les premières années ! Ici s'il vous plaît ! Les autres, prenez les diligences !'

Hagrid me regarde faire sans bouger, c'est la première fois qu'il vient chercher les élèves à la sortie du train, et dire que j'ai pris exemple sur lui !

'Euh… oui les première années venez ici …' répète-t-il

Les premières année s'agglutinent autour de nous et nous les guidons vers les barques.

'C'est une tradition à Poudlard pour les première années d'aller au château par le Lac.' expliqué-je. 'Vous allez vous mettre par cinq dans chaque barque.'

La trentaine d'élèves se répartit dans les embarcations, Hagrid monte avec quelques élèves et prend la tête du convoie alors que je m'assoie à coté d'une petite aux cheveux ébouriffés qui me rappelle .. moi et un blond platine qui …

'Malefoy ?'

'On se connaît ?'

Ca doit être une réaction programmée chez les Serpentard, Jedusor a dit exactement la même chose quand je l'ai rencontré, et pourtant je dois rester polie et tolérante…

'De nom seulement, les Malefoy sont une grande famille de sang-pur.' _J'ai dit ça ? Ah bon …_ 'Quel est ton prénom ?'

'Phébus' répond-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Comment appâter un Serpentard : ventez la pureté de son sang et regardez le avec admiration. _Maître Corbeau, sur son arbre perché, tenait en son bec un fromage …_ Ils ne sont pas si compliqués que ça ces petits Serpents.(ndlc :hermy vante les serpentards !) ( NdlA : Y'a qu'elle qui comprend rien ? lol rassurez moi !… ou alors c'est moi qui ne comprends pas ce comm … c'est peut-être ironique ?)

'Bienvenue à Poudlard Phebus.' dis-je en désignant le château qui vient d'apparaître alors que les élèves lancent un « Ohhhh » ébahi.

'Waouw ! s'exclame mon mini-moi, c'est beauuuu !'

'Et vous Miss, comment vous appelez vous ?' je lui demande

'Oh euh, moi , Isilda , Miss, Isilda Trelawney'

'Isilda…, c'est jolie comme prénom ! ... je … j'espère que tu te plairas ici !'

'Sans aucun doute, j'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'il y avait un bibliothèque immense ! C'est vrai ? Et des passages secrets aussi. Tu en connais toi ? Tu es dans quelle maison ? Moi, je voudrais aller à Gryffondor, on m'a dit que Dumbledore en était le Directeur, c'est vrai ?'

Qui aurait crut qu'une Trelawney pouvait être aussi terre à terre !

'Oui ben j'espère qu'on sera pas dans la même Maison.' grogne Phebus en scrutant Isilda d'un air dégouté.

'Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille !' je lance.

Isilda présente un grand sourire à Phebus qui détourne la tête. C'est pas gagné !

Nous débarquons dans le parc sans incident et Hagrid et moi emmenons les élèves dans le Hall où Dumbledore les attend. Isilda réfléchit à toute vitesse et remue ses lèvres pour se réciter une dernière fois tout se qu'elle a appris dans ses livres. J'entre en même temps qu'eux dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore prend la parole (ndlc :dumbledore ne fait pas un court discours pour accueillir tous les élèves avant de les répartir ?) ( NdlA Ma béta est ignare ! C pas lui le directeur face de veracrasse ! En plus comme c'est écrit juste au dessus, IL PREND LA PAROLE ! Nan mais elle doit se moquer de moi là …)

'Nous allons répartir les premières années dans leurs maisons respectives, mais tout d'abord, je vous demande d'accueillir Miss Granger qui entre directement en sixième année et qui a déjà été envoyée à Gryffondor.'

Je me dirige donc vers ma table d'où fusent les applaudissement et les cris, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ont aussi l'air content, mais les Serpentard restent mitigés, pas de sifflement contre moi cependant, je m'attendais à pire, même Jedusor frappe lentement dans ses mains, sans enthousiasme bien sûr mais tout de même !

'Salut ! Moi c'est John Potter, pour te servir !' s'exclame galamment un garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés.

'Calme tes ardeurs Potter, elle n'a pas l'intention de sortir avec toi et tes chevilles enflées ! Je m'appelle Elysa , fais pas attention à Potter, il drague tout ce qui bouge.'

'Jalouse Ely ? demande John'

'Vas te faire voir Potter ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !'

'Bon, eh bien, bonjour John …' dis-je avant de me retourner vers Elysa : 'Salut ! alors vous vous mariez quand ?'

Elle me lance un regard plus que noir, de ses yeux .. eh bien , de ses yeux violets. Je lui sourie et elle en fait autant, je décide d'engager la conversation :

'Tu es en quelle année ?'

'Sixième, comme toi je crois. Je suis préfète aussi.'

'Ah ! D'accord. Au fait, moi c'est Hermione Granger.'

'Euh .. si tu veux je te montrerai le château.'

'Oh ! J'ai passé la fin de mes vacances ici alors je connais un peu, mais ça me ferais très plaisir quand même.'

'O.K.'

'Minute,' intervient John, 'Si tu as passé les vacances ici, tu étais avec Jedusor ? Tout le monde sait qu'il lèche les bottes de Dippet pour ne pas aller dans son orphelinat moldu.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les moldus ? riposte Elysa'

'Rien ! Mais lui ne les aime pas en tout cas, il paraît que son père était moldu et qu'il a abandonné sa mère.'

'Je sais tout ça' je réponds

'Il te l'a dit ?'

'Mais non ! Il aime pas les descendants de Moldus alors il m'a pas trop parlé'

'Ah'

Isilda est envoyée à Gryffondor et elle se précipite sur moi.

'Coucou ! Tu te souviens de moi ? J'étais dans la barque avec toi ! Oh.. tu es John Potter le fils du célèbre Aaron Potter ?'

'Ouaip !' lance fièrement Potter

'Si tu continues comme ça tu ne passeras même plus la porte de la Grande Salle avec une tête aussi grosse !' raille Elysa

'Par Merlin, Tonks ! Si tu veux me harceler, je veux bien, mais en privé ! Ce soir dans la Tour Nord ?'

'Même pas dans tes plus beaux rêves Potter !'

'Figure toi que dans mes plus beaux rêves tu …'

'Je veux pas savoir ! Eloigne toi de moi je vais finir par avoir des nausées.'

Je m'aventure à demander :

'Tonks, comme … Ted Tonks ?'

'Oui, c'est mon petit frère, il a juste un an ... tu le connais ?'

'Juste entendu parler'

Le repas touche à sa fin, Dippet nous fait un discours sur les règles de vie en communauté, blablabla, pas vraiment intéressant. Je raccompagne les élèves à la salle commune, les premières années sont émerveillés. La routine. Et pourtant … pas de Ron, ni de Harry …

'Hermione ? Ca va ? Viens, on va se coucher.'

Je tourne lentement la tête vers Elysa, un faible sourire aux lèvres, et je la suis vers notre dortoir.

* * *

On s'installe tout doucement ! Cinq chapitres rien que pour arriver à la répartition ça fait long ! lol A votre place je n'aurais pas tenu !

La suite … bientôt… enfin le même bientôt que d'habitude quoi ! J'aurais aimé finir cette fic avant le 16 juillet.. ce qui est purement impossible ! Je vais essayer de publier un chap entre le 23 (vacances) et le 27 (brevet). Et ensuite entre le 29 et le 1er (Grèce) et à mon retour. Ce qui nous fait 3 chapitres en un mois je bats tous mes records ! lol ne rêvons pas trop non plus ! C'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de tenir mes délais.. hum

Des reviews s s s s ! Pitié ! Aller SVP ! Pis sinon .. ben je fouette :D

J'en connais dont je suis dans les favoris et qui ne reviewent pas ! allez jeune inconnues (sûrement plus vieille que moi lol ! ) C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Le bouton lilas ! ( hein Milish ?)

Isa


	6. L'Endormie et le Serpent

Ben quoi ? Oui j'aurais du publier avant, mais j'ai des problèmes avec Internet ! alors pas moyen d'envoyer le chap à ma béta ! Et comme je pars ce soir pour une semaine, eh bien ce chap n'a pas été corrigé, j'espère tout de même qu'il est lisible, compréhensible et orthographiquement correct (pas parfait, juste correct). Donc je poste ce chap tout de suite et puis d'abord je réponds aux reviews hein.

Siryanne : Waw et j'ai tout compris à ton anglais lol. Roh mais laisse mes virguleuh ! Tu vas voir j'ai tout un tas de phrases de trois lignes rien que pour toi :D

Le Saut de l'Ange : Je ne sais pas trop de ce que je vais faire du couple Potter… j'ai quelques idées .. mais je ne sais pas encore .. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent le premier rôle ! Je suis contente que ce couple vous plaisent en tout cas ! Parce que moi j'aurais lu ça dans une fic ça m'aurais saoulé je crois ! Nouvelle allusion à maittre Corbeau dans ce chjap lol, cette fable ne me lâche plus ;)

Serline : Contente que ça te plaise ! Jedusor est dans ce chap, pas beaucoup mais disons .. différement .. enfin tu verras bien quoi. Bonne lecture !

Milish (lol) : Comme je disais à Saut de l'Ange ça m'étonne que les histoire du couple Potter vous plaise parce que moi, ça m'énerve plutôt ! lol mais tant mieux ! En plus au début j'avais mis un ancêtre Weasley, l'horreur ! C'était Weasley et Potter les deux maraudeurs n'importe quoi ! Ben oui Tonks roh j'avais pas d'idéeuh ! Un coup de fouet de travers et puis une idée crétine a surgit, j'en avais pa d'autre alors je l'ai prise !

Sweety-Witches : J'adore les Herm-Tom (étonnant ?) Je te conseille les fics de Saut de l'Ange et Teddyjess (comment ça s'écrit ce pseudo ?…), ce sont les seules que j'ai lu je crois lol mais elles sont géniales ! Voilà donc la suite ! J'espère quelle te plaira !

Darkilia : Puisqu'on a pas de base pour le caractère de Tom je ne risque pas d'être OOC ! lol Il pourrait être gaga que personne ne pourrait rien dire ! Mais je suis contente qu'il corresponde à l'idée que tu t'en faisait ! Donc la suite c'est minnant .. et le Herm-Tom à proprement parler … tu vas voir.

Wendy Malfoy : Heureusement que tu reviewes ! lol sinon tu serais morte par fouettation ! si tu veux ' voir plus loin' comme tu dis, prend des jumelles … On dit bien jumelle au Quebec ? lol Ma chouette en sucre ? si tu veux mdr … Ma souris meringuée :D Bon et puis j'ai updaté plutôt vite .. mais tu peux fouetter quand même :D

* * *

Potion, Métamorphose, repas, bibliothèque, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, salle commune, devoirs, repas, dortoir, livre, dodo, debout, déjeuner, Histoire de la Magie, Botanique, repas, Etudes des Runes, bibliothèque, devoirs, dîner, ronde avec Elysa, dortoir dodo …

J'en ai assez. Des jours et des jours que je suis coincée ici. A une époque ou on ne connaît même pas le Retourneur de Temps, ou la potion Tue-Loup, ou les Fizwizbiz … Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni personne.

'Hermione ? Tu te sens bien ?'

Je tourne lentement la tête vers Elysa.

'Oui-oui, ça va …'

'Hermione tu as des cernes de trois pieds de long, tu es pâle et tu ne quittes pas Jedusor des yeux, ne me dis pas que ça va.'

Je ne réponds pas, fatiguée … dormir, dor… POTION ! on a Potion ! mon devoir .. où est-ce que j'ai mis mon devoir ? mon de.. ah non, il est pour la semaine prochaine… do …

'Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?'

'Hein ? Oui ? non … Je suis désolée Elysa. Je suis un peu .. fatiguée …'

'Fatiguée ? Ca fait une semaine que tu déprimes oui !'

'Oh .. c'est parce que … _excuse ! trouve une excuse idiote !_ … mes parents .. tu vois j'ai pas l'habitude d'être si loin d'eux …'

'Ca va passer ! C'est toujours comme ça au début ! T'inquiète pas !'

'Oui bien sûr tu as raison…'

Je lui fais un sourire forcé. Oui ça va passer, je vais .. m'habituer… trouver une occupation …

'On va à la bibliothèque ?'

'Tu as emprunté la moitié de la bibliothèque hier !'

'Il me faut l'autre moitié !'

'Hermione ! Tu auras tout le week-end pour faire tes devoirs ! Le vendredi soir on joue aux échecs généralement !'

Echecs .. Ron .. trouver une autre occupation…

'Je préfèrerais sortir, si ça ne te dérange pas…'

'On va faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Les garçons s'entraînent, je crois .'

Quidditch … Harry, Ron, Ginny… C'est pire… détourner la conversation.

'Comme ça tu connais les horaires des entraînements de l'équipe de Gryffondor, y'aurait-il un rapport avec un certain Potter ?'

Elle rougit fortement et s'écrit :

'Ca va pas non !'

'C'est pour ça que tu le regardes dès qu'il tourne le dos ?'

'C'est pour essayer de le tuer avec mon regard, je m'exerce sur lui ! Exactement !'

'Evidemment… comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ?'

Finalement nous décidons d'aller sur le terrain pour les voir s'entraîner, même les toasts du petit déjeuner me rappellent Harry et Ron, alors Quidditch ou pas quelle différence ?

Donc terrain de Quidditch, gradins, papotage, Potter qui vient se pavaner, et BAM, Elysa le gifle, sur ce, l'équipe de Serpentard arrive, blablabla, Jedusor, autorisation du Directeur de Maison, utiliser terrain, entraîner, blablabla, Potter rien de mieux à faire que de draguer les Sang-de-Bourbes, Tonks qui…

'SANG-DE-BOURBE !'

Les joueurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard et Elysa se retournent vers moi dans un synchronisme tellement parfait que j'explose de rire. Par Merlin, je viens de dire que j'explose de rire devant les joueurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard et Elysa qui se sont retournés dans un synchronisme tellement parfait que … J'ai pas fait ça ? A ben si .. Dormir .. il faut vraiment que je dorme !

'Quelque chose te fais rire Granger ?'

'Oh, Jedusor contente de te voir !' _dormir vite !_

'La petite démonstration de force de l'autre jour ne t'a pas suffit Granger ? Tu veux que je te remontre comment faire un Wingardium Leviosa ?'

Hey ! Suis à Gryffondor moi ! On se moque pas de moi, j'ai quand même pas mal d'orgueil.

'Tu as oublié que je t'ai pris ta baguette et cloué au sol avec un simple maléfice de Saucisson, toi par contre, tu m'a prise en traître !'

Je suis pas folle ? Il a pâli ! Granger 1 Jedusor 0 ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de dire ça ? DORMIR !

'Excusez-moi, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, j'ai une ronde ce soir. A plus.' dis-je en baillant avant de m'éloigner comme si de rien n'était.

Oui, je voulais dormir mais m'éclipser en plein milieu d'une joute verbale c'était peut être pas très fin … oh et puis mer… flutte, dormir !

!OoO!

Ca fait vraiment du bien de dormir. On se réveille à minuit juste quand tout le monde dort, le pli du drap (ou de n'importe quelle chose sur laquelle vous avez pu avoir l'idée, ou l'absence d'idée de dormir ) imprimé sur la joue, les yeux à demi-clos, la bouche pâteuse et l'estomac qui vous chante le nouveau tube de l'été des 3B4 (vous connaissez pas ? c'est normal…). Bah au moins j'ai bien dormi ! … jusqu'à maintenant… En plus il y a une fille qui ronfle au dessus de moi.

Le feu va finir par s'éteindre dans la salle commune, c'est étrange que les Elfes ne soient pas passé le rallumer … Peut être qu'il n'y a pas encore d'Elfes à Poudlard ! Ô joie ! Où alors c'est juste parce qu'il y a un crétin qui ronfle plus fort qu'un Hippogriffe enrhumé dans MON fauteuil préféré !

John … il n'a rien de mieux à faire ? Je me sens farceuse .. Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit, pourquoi les autres ne profiteraient pas de ma bonne humeur ?

'John ! Voldemort attaque !'

'humpfgr .. Voldemort ? est qui ? humpghmpf'

Réveil en pleine nuit égal idées ramollies, Voldemort n'existe pas, pas tout à fait. Tentons autre chose …

'Je t'aime'

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dormir finalement .. ça me donne de drôles d'idées … Mais ça marche… John relève la tête sans comprendre si je lui ai dis ce que je lui ai dit ou s'il a imaginé que j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit…

'humphgrfp ?'

Yeux mi-clos, pli du velours de l'accoudoir du fauteuil, estomac chantant les 5B6 (c'est nouveau) , il a tout les symptômes du réveil de minuit. Je m'apprête à l'envoyer dans son dortoir quand sa tête retombe lourdement sur l'accoudoir, pauvre enfant il doit être fatigué ! Qu'elle idée de se coucher si tard aussi ! Je suis sûre qu'il a trainé dans les couloirs jusqu'à pas d'guere… Il ne doit pas se rendre compte que le sommeil est essentiel pour être dispos en cour et assimiler toutes les leçons. Laissons les jeunes gens récupérer de leurs émotions de la journée, moi, j'ai une ronde à faire …

Que les couloirs sont froids la nuit … qui croirait en se promenant dans Poudlard après le couvre-feu, qu'à cette époque de l'année, on peut encore se baigner dans le lac … Mais qu'il fait froid. Personne ne m'avait prévenu qu'il fallait s'habiller pour faire sa ronde… J'ai l'impression de m'être noyée dans les yeux de Malefoy tellement je grelotte, je suis perdue en plein océan glacial arctique. Une heure de ronde par semaine .. mais quelle idée … Je n'étais pas obligée de me balader la nuit, soit disant pour surveiller les couloirs dans le futur … comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'envie de s'endormir sur les pierres congelées …

Congelée .. c'est à peine si je réussi encore à trembler, mes membres sont frigorifiés. Un pas, deux pas, que mes jambes sont fines, que mon corps est lourd. Encore une minute, une petite minute et je rentre … courage moi ! je suis à Gryffondor tout de même ! _Si t'es à Gryffondor tape des mains… Si t'es à Gryffondor tape de pieds, si t'es …_Mais comment est-ce que je suis censée applaudir quand mes mains sont liées l'une à l'autre par le froid ?

Tschuit 

Vive Hermione Granger et sa chance … Ma minute était écoulée, j'allais pouvoir retourner dans mon lit en ayant la conscience légère après avoir laborieusement mais sûrement accompli mon devoir de préfète, à savoir me geler les mains … Mais non ! Il faut que quelqu'un se pointe … Et en plus fasse du bruit, comme si il fallait absolument que je le repère. Je pourrais peut-être faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ? J'oubliais… Préfète .. Gryffondor … J'ai compris, j'y vais …Par contre je ne garantie pas mon impartialité, on me retiens dans le noir frigorifiant, on en paie les conséquences.

Je m'avance dans le couloir faut-il rappeler qu'il y fait incroyablement FROID ? et je vois, du noir, une silhouette, une silhouette noire, une silhouette noire un peu plus grande qu'au dernier pas, une silhouette noir à cape noie, robe noire, cheveux noirs, yeux… verts … Pourquoi lui ?

' Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'Je suis en pleine discussion avec mon grand ami le calmar du lac tu ne vois pas ?'

'Les amis ne servent à rien. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?' insiste-t-il froidement. _Plus de froid pitié !_

'Ma ronde.'

Je lui lance un _toi aussi je suppose_ grâce à mes yeux ultra expressifs, mes lèvres étant collées par la glace. Je ne sais pas bien qui du couloir ou du serpent m'a refroidie, mais j'ai de plus en plus froid moi. Toujours est-il qu'il ne daigne pas me répondre. Il est préfet, je n'est rien à lui reprocher, je ne sert à rien ici, conclusion : je rentre ! dodo chaleur ! Je fais volte-face.

'La fuite n'est pas Gryffondor il paraît'

Pff cause toujours. Qui lui dit que je fuis ? J'ai FROID.

' Deux fois en une journée …'

Et même trois si je veux ! De toute façon, il est minuit passé, donc l'incident du terrain de Quidditch était hier. Donc une fois par jour.

' Je te pensais plus courageuse…'

Vous m'en direz tant ! Et monsieur fait des compliments, _et le corbeau jura , honteux et confus, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus_, dommage, je connais la fin de la fable, Jedusor, on ne m'a pas à la flatterie.

' Après tout, une Sang de Bourbe doit être courageuse pour affronter son infériorité'

Je n'y tiens plus :

' Le sage est au dessus de l'insulte, Jedusor. Sur ce, bonne nuit.'

Et si je l'avais giflé ? Comme Malefoy en troisième année ! C'était tellement satisfaisant que je me retournerais presque pour plaquer ma main droite sur sa joue gauche en un claquement sec. Mais je n'en ai pas le temps, deux main me saisissent par les épaules et me retournent brutalement.

Je dois avouer que c'est assez effrayant de se retrouver collée au plus froid Serpentard qui soit par une nuit noire dans un couloir désert, en sachant que personne ne retrouvera votre corps sans vie avant le lever du jour, quand le soleil aura réchauffé l'atmosphère de ses rayons dorés.

'Regarde moi en face quand tu me parles Granger.'

Il m'a murmurer ça … n'ayons pas peur des mots… sensuellement en se penchant doucement à mon oreille, puis est reparti dans un bruissement de cape.

Je reste immobile. Ce n'est pas le froid qui me pétrifie, d'ailleurs j'ai soudain très chaud … bizarre non ? C'est plutôt la surprise. L'étonnement je ne sais pas.

Et bien maintenant que je suis dégelée, je vais pouvoir regagner mon dortoir. Et mon lit.

* * *

Je rappelle que le petit bouton LILAS sert à reviewer et que ça fait TRES plaisir à TOUS les auteurs d'être rewiewé, alors APPUYEZ sur le bouton LILAS en bas à gauche et écrivez moi pleins de trucs GENTILS (ok méchants si vous voulez mais pas trop hein ?). Et en plus ben j'ai de moins en moins de reviews snif, dites le si c'est de plus en plus nul quoi !

Et puis si quelqu'un a un peu de temps pour me béta-reader :D ma correctrice part en vac pis j'ai une autre fic, OS pour l'instant, une Bella/Sev si certaines voient de quoi je parle qui pourrait choquer ma pauvre béta ( trop de délires débiles d'auteur torturée des méninges … ou trop de délires de torture d'auteur débile des méninges à voir …)!

Isa-Sijn


	7. Le Serpent de la Bibliothèque

Me revoilà ! Enfin … hum …

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'en ai actuellement le nombre symbolique de 69, lol. Mais 80 c'est un nombre qui me plairait bien … si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) .

Et Merci à Kathy qui a corriger la moitié de ce chapitre ( à choisir entre une publication immédiate et la correction de la seconde partie je suis sûre que vous préférez la publication !)

RAR : ( il paraît que nous y avons ou auront plus droit, dans ce cas je vous répondrais dans les reviews directement)

_Le Saut de l'Ange_ : Désolée, c'est de plus en plus court ! je n'ai pas réussi à écrire plus pour ce chapitre … Et puis je comptait vraiment publier avant le 30, lz 30 juillet ouis .. hum, mais c'était vraiment nul ! Alors j'ai réécrit plus de la moitié du chapitre ! J'espère que ça ira !

_Yogane_ : Eh ben j'suis contente que ça te plaise ! Tu t'es pas trop impatientée en attendant la suite au moins :S

_Voodan_ : Oh oui beaucoup de courage ! lol c'est dure d'écrire une romance ! Beaucoup plus que je ne l'imaginait ! Ca menace à chaque instant de tomber dans le niais :p, d'ailleurs j'espère avoir réussi à tenir mon histoire … hum … Bonne Lecture !

_Kathy Magda_ : Merci de t'être proposée :D Voilà la suite que tu as déjà à moitié lue ! lol

_Siryanne_ : Tu l'as ton résumé ! Contente ? Et tu me dois 100dollars pour le copyright ! nan mais ! ( SUITE E E E E E EE !©)

_Kaorulabelle_ : Une petite review gentille ! Ca fait plaisir ! lol Voilà la suite ! Enjoy and Review !

_The Wendy Malfoy_ : Mouais .. jt'en veux pas trop d'avoir oublié ma review … mais t'as intérêt à te rattraper cette fois. Josie and the pussy cats…Jcrois que j'ai vu cette chose … C'est avec les informations cachées dans les CD qui te formatent le cerveau et tout la ? lol. OUBLIE PAS MA REVIEW !

_Sweety-Witches _: Coté longueur, ça ne s'arrange pas ! J'espère au moins qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent …

_Tozoo…_ : Aussi vrai que je suis le HBP, Hermione ne sortira pas avec Tom.

_Lyanna_ : Jm'attendais plus à recevoir de review ! Toi tu n'attendras pas trop la suite au moins ! Bonne Lecture !

Résumé _(spécial Siryanne ! lol )_: Suite à une incantation trop peu précise de Voldemort ( c'est toujours comme ça les incantations, tu oublies un mot et ça t'explose à la figure), Hermione se retrouve dans le passé en compagnie du jeune Jedusor. Elle y retrouve Dumbledore, professeur de Métamorphose, qui l'introduit à Poudlard en tant que Préfète en sixième année. Elle rencontre également John Potter et Elysa Tonks, les jeunes Isilda Trelawney et Phébus Malefoy. Les affrontements avec Jedusor se succèdent, mais l'incantation devra se réaliser d'une façon ou d'une autre : Hermione rejoindra le Serpentard.

* * *

Chapitre Septième : Le Serpent de la Bibliothèque

Rien de tel qu'une grasse matinée pour se remettre de ses émotions ! Le samedi matin est un moment de repos pour tout élève qui se respecte, alors ne dérogeons pas à la règle. Après un lonnng sommeil régénérateur, j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il est (huit heures du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour…) dix heures passées, et je décide d'aller me relaxer dans cette chère salle de bain des Préfets.

Evidemment n'importe quel élève de mon époque, comme de celle-ci d'ailleurs (ma réputation de rat de bibliothèque me précède…) ouvrerait de grands yeux à cette nouvelle : Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, paresse un samedi matin et, se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, ne court pas, les cheveux emmêlés, vers la bibliothèque mais va d'un pas léger se prélasser dans un bain aux bulles de roses et de nacre, sans se préoccuper du devoir d'Enchantement de la semaine suivante. (NdlA : Une phrase assez longue pour toi Siryanne ? lol). Mais à n'en pas douter, je me dirige bel et bien vers la salle de bain des Préfets, et pourquoi ? Et parce que ! Parce que Carpe Diem, vivons au jour le jour, et cetera... Et également parce que l'hygiène, c'est important ! Et que pour mieux étudier, il faut être détendu. Pour toutes ces raisons évidentes, je pénètre dans la salle de bain, ouvre tous les robinets ( à part le rose : il déverse un liquide vert et gluant qui vous colle à la peau et dégouline de partout .

C'est donc après une matinée de détente que je me dirigeais, sereine, vers la Grande Salle pour le repas. (Notons que j'étais au passage allé emprunter _Enchantement, niveau supérieur _). Je me serais bien passée de cette visite à la bibliothèque si l'on m'avait prévenu que le détour que cela me faisait faire me mettait sur la route d'un certain groupe de Serpentard mené par un certain Serpentard arrogant et méprisant qui n'avait pas fini de me provoquer.

C'est ainsi qu'une voix sifflante m'interpella alors que je cheminais tranquillement vers mon déjeuner …

'Granger…' _Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui donner mon nom ? À chaque fois qu'il le prononce j'ai l'impression qu'une porte mal huilée essaie de crisser mon nom de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit.. J'ai dit sensuelle ? Je voulais dire abominable…_ 'Je vois que tu as encore emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque…'

Mais attendez, c'est pour me dire ÇA qu'il interrompt ma marche paisible ?

'Je sais que tu aimes me parler Jedusor, mais tes lapalissades tu te les gardes, tu vois, j'ai faim alors que tu saches ou pas qu'il y à un livre de moins à la bibliothèque et qu'il est entre mes mains, ça m'importe peu.'

Je crois que le ricanement qui a échappé au groupe de Serpents derrière Jedusor est destiné à se moquer de lui. D'ailleurs il fait taire les rumeurs naissantes d'un œil glacial avant de reprendre :

'L'essai de Potion sur les différents antidotes n'est pas simple …'

Je dois ouvrir des yeux aussi grands que ceux d'un elfe de maison – battons-nous pour leur liberté – car ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire moqueur. Mais qui ne serait pas étonné à ma place ? Jedusor m'arrête pour m'apprendre que je viens d'emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque et que le devoir de Potion est difficile… non vraiment, je pense que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… Il ne voudrait pas que je l'aide à faire ce devoir tout de même ? Je sens mes yeux prêts à sortir de leur orbite.

'Et donc j'ai pensé t'apporter mon aide. Quatorze heures à la bibliothèque, ne sois pas en retard.'

Quatorze heures à la bibliothèque ? Pour que je... non ! Pour qu'IL m'aide à faire un essai que j'ai terminé il y a bientôt une semaine ? Un essai très basique d'ailleurs. S'il le trouve dur … il ne PEUT pas le trouver dur ! Enfin ! Lord Voldemort, le Mage le plus puissant de sa génération !

Oh non non non ! Je ne vais pas le rejoindre à la bibliothèque ! C'est une tactique très moyenne pour me tendre je ne sais quel piège pour je ne sais quelle raison – ah si ! Pour mes fantaisies d'hier peut-être.

'Jedusor ! '

Il vient de disparaître au bout du couloir, suivi de près par son 'groupe'.

'JEDUSOR !'

Non non et non ! Je ne peux pas aller là-bas ! Par Merlin je ne peux pas y aller habillée comme ça ! Euh... je voulais dire : il n'a pas à me donner des ordres comme ça !

13h59 : le couloir devant la bibliothèque

J'y vais ? Non … Si … C'est une mauvaise idée ! Un Serpentard ne doit PAS donner de rendez-vous à une Gryffondor … et si ce cas se présente, la Gryffondor doit en profiter pour l'ignorer superbement. N'est ce pas ? Mais … ça ne se fait pas, ce n'est pas correct de traiter les gens ainsi … Oui .. Non … Oui …N-

La main qui vient de s'abattre sur mon épaule me fait bondir de surprise.

'J'avais dit _à l'intérieur_ de la bibliothèque Granger, pas devant.'

Oh Merlin, que j'aimerais lui faire ravaler ce sourire supérieur !

'Jedusor, je-'

'Entrons'

'Ca te dérangerait de me laisser finir ma phrase ?'

Ne répond surtout pas … espèce de … pas d'insulte, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes … Tu parles, le meilleur des mondes …j'étais beaucoup mieux à mon époque !

Il m'entraîne vers une table au fond de la salle cachée entre des rangées de livres où personne ne va jamais ? Et il croit que je vais l'y suivre sans protester ? Quel meilleur endroit pour me torturer, me tuer, me… n'exagérons pas …

'Je préférerais m'asseoir là-bas.' dis-je en pointant une table au centre de la pièce. 'C'est ma table fétiche'

Excuse pathétique …

'C'est celle-là ou rien Granger. Je t'aide alors soit reconnaissante.'

'A ce propos, Jedusor, j'ai FINI mon devoir depuis plusieurs jours.'

'Il doit y avoir des erreurs'

'Je ne l'ai pas emmené'

'Tu réécriras'

'Je-'

'Assied-toi'

Et la galanterie alors ? Il pourrait tirer mon banc non ? Je m'assois sans protester, de toute façon, je ne vais pas rester.

' Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici, pas pour m'_aider_ à faire un devoir ridiculement simple en tout cas. Alors tu m'expliques et je m'en vais.'

'Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi Granger'

'Très bien alors je m'en vais'

Je quitte le banc sur lequel je venais de m'asseoir. Je suis venue, j'ai vu, et j'ai vain- je rêve ou il me retient par le poignet ? Mais lâche-moi !

Oh il s'est levé ! Oh il est grand… un peu trop … Bon il me lâche ?

De loin il a l'air très froid… Mais quand il s'approche, moi j'ai très chaud. L'anxiété sûrement. Il me lâche ou quoi ?

Ses yeux me scrutent bizarrement. Essaierait-il de me transpercer du regard ? Il va me lâcher oui ?

Peut-être que si je lui demandais …

'Tu me lâches, s'il te plait ?'

Il a du se perdre dans ses pensées …

'Lâche-moi ou je cris'

Vraiment ridicule comme menace.

'Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?'

Tiens ! Il parle !

'Où est ton sens de l'hygiène de Serpentard ? Règle de base : ne pas s'approcher à moins d'un mètre des enfants de Moldus, et ne surtout pas les toucher. Lâche-moi.'

'Je ne suis aucune règle. J'ai ma propre loi.'

'Et elle t'autorise à te tenir si près d'une _Sang de Bourbe_ ?'

Si près, si près … Mais il est collé à moi ! Mais va t'en ! Mon cerveau ne me permet pas de supporter tant de proximité avec un Serpent ! Avec ce Serpent !

'_Elle_ ne m'autorise rien, je m'autorise.'

'Alors autorise-toi moins de chose. Et maintenant lâche-moi.'

Ton sec, catégorique, il va comprendre non ? Courage, il va bientôt te lâcher. Il faut juste supporter ce regard brûlant quelques instants … quelques secondes …

Quelques minutes ?

Quelques-

'Bien…' murmure-t-il

J'ai gagné ! Je disais donc : je suis venue, j'ai vu et j'ai vain- non-non-non-non-non-non-non. Merlin cette tête de reptile viens de m'embrasser.

Le choc me fait reculer. Sa main s'est desserrée autour de mon poignet.

Il me jauge avec son petit sourire satisfait.

'Je fais ce qui me plait.'

Pourquoi il ne s'arrête pas de sourire ? Et pourquoi je ne cesse pas de faire mes yeux de merlan frit depuis ce matin ?

Je suis en état de choc … Hello ma main droite ! Tu veux bien bouger ? Coucou mes pieds ! Vous voulez bien avancer ? Pourquoi rien ne fonctionne ?

Finalement il me laisse plantée là. Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?

Lorsque mes yeux cessent de papillonner et ma bouche de s'ouvrir et de se fermer comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau, mon premier réflexe est de le rappeler :

'JEDUSOOOOOR ! Oups, désolée Mme Pince…' (NdlA : On va dire que Mme Pince est déjà bibliothécaire hein …)

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode … que je vais essayer d'écrire et de publier rapidement ….

Reviews ? S'il vous plait ? PITIE E E !

En tout cas à bientôt !

Isa


	8. Défis et Fiançailles

Que Merlin me pardonne … je n'ai même pas atteint la fin de ma quatrième page …Mais j'ai updaté plus vite que la dernière fois ? C'est déjà ça non ? sourire qui fait pitié ( C'est Ama qui m'a appris à sourire ! lol)

RAR :

Hermy94 : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite est à ton goût !

Aziza : Hot ? Ils se sont juste embrassés ! Enfin IL l'a embrassée plutôt ! lol Et voilà la suite ! Ni trop tôt ni trop tard !

Supertozo : Toutes les romances à part les HGRW et les HPGW sont OOC donc on s'en fout si c'est pas possibleuh ! Roh ! Mais laisse nous rêver ! lol

Zilah666 : Suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Et voici la suite !

Le Saut de l'Ange : heureusement que tu aimes les réflexions d'Hermione parce qu'elle ne fait que penser la pauvre ! Et la suite tout de suite ! (aha !)

Lovedavidanders : Bon c'était pas dans la seconde mais j'ai été assez rapide quand même ? Et sinon, c'est qui David Anders ?

Teyla : Teyla comme celle d'Atlantis ? Le beau ténébreux revient t'inquiètes pas ! Il suffit de lire en dessous !

Misha : Si tu veux la suite … la voilà !

Il m'avait embrassée …

La fin de la journée fut longue …

Que pouvait-il bien me vouloir ?

J'en étais venue à la conclusion qu'il voulait marquer ainsi le symbole d'une emprise sur moi. _Je fais ce qu'il me plait_ a-t-il dit … Juste une marque de pouvoir. De supériorité.

J'y pense encore.

Je n'aime pas cette idée.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui veut trouver une autre solution, juste parce que celle-là ne me plait pas, ou si c'est mon _sixième sens,_ une sorte d'intuition qui me soufflerait que je me trompe de voie.

Je suis … un peu perdue.

Paumée.

J'espère même que c'était juste … parce que .. eh bien , parce que je lui plait vraiment. Enfin .. un truc sincère. Mais ce n'est absolument pas possible.

N'y a t'il pas un livre sur le sujet ? Quelqu'un qui _sait_.

Pour m'aider un peu ? Me … diriger ?

Elysa est montée il y a quelques minutes. Elle se demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas allée dîner. Elle m'a glissé à travers les rideau de mon lit que Potter avait été plus insupportable que jamais lors du repas. Elle me racontera demain. Ensuite elle s'est couchée. J'ai entendu ses draps bruisser alors qu'elle s'installait dans son lit. Elle m'a souhaité bonne nuit. Je n'ai pas répondu. Un mot peut trahir mon état. Une voix tremblante, ou froide, ou énervée … je ne préfère pas essayer de prononcer la moindre phrase. En général j'évite de me parler à moi-même … surtout à haute voix.

Peut-être qu'elle, elle pourrait m'aider ? J'hésite à lui en parler. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache. C'est… personnel. J'imagine les sourires sur leurs lèvres quand je croiserai Jedusor dans un couloir. Il verront dans chaque geste une invitation, dans chaque mot, une confession. Un aveux. De quoi ? Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne peux pas juste … le lui demander. Si ? Ce serait montrer une certaine faiblesse. L'incertitude m'affaiblit.

Lui montrer que ce .. hum … contact physique signifie quelque chose pour moi. Que ça m'a … touchée. Peu importe ce que j'en pense, pourvu que j'y pense. Il ne doit pas savoir ça. Si ce … disons le : ce baiser, était un quelconque message de sa part, il devra me le traduire en phrase, comme en utilisent toutes les personnes normales pour communiquer.

Oui, il devra faire comme ça.

Je ne ferai rien.

Bonne nuit.

' Tu t'es faite belle aujourd'hui Hermione !'

' Bonjour Elysa'

' Tu as un rendez-vous ?'

Je ne me suis pas faite plus 'belle' que d'habitude … J'ai toujours été… coquette … C'est juste que ce matin j'ai eu envie d'un peu de fard à paupière. Et j'ai voulu testé un sort de lisse-cheveux. Un sort efficace d'ailleurs.

Et puis je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça.

' Alors que s'est-il passé avec John hier ?'

'Il s'imagine que parce que nous somme fiancés il a tous les droits sur moi ! Ce crétin !'

Elle a bien dit ce que j'ai entendu ?

'Fiancés ?'

'Oui … Un genre… d'arrangement entre nos familles. Ma grand-mère maternelle s'est arrangée pour que j'épouse un Sang-Pur.'

'C'est scandaleux ! Mais des fiançailles ça s'annule ! Tu n'es pas obligé de te marier avec lui !'

Pourtant il le faudra bien si Harry doit naître.

' Ce sont des fiançailles magiques, un serment à la vie et à la mort.'

Après un sourire mélancolique, elle poursuit :

' Je n'étais pas contre avant … J'aimais beaucoup John quand nous étions enfants…'

' Comment était-il ?'

' Enjoué. Et généreux. Mais il croit que tout lui est acquis. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je serai toujours là pour cirer ses bottes en peau de dragon.'

Elle est triste.

' Il comprendra Elysa.'

' Tu as raison' s'écrit-elle joyeusement 'On descend à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner ?'

Mais en descendant les marches qui mènent au Grand Hall, une question émerge, qui ne veut pas cesser de me tourmenter. Et s'il était là ? Si je le croisais ? Que ferait-il s'il me rencontrait ? Il m'ignorerait ? Il … m'embrasserait ? Je ne sais pas ce que je préférerais … Ce qui plus d'une question… Et moi, si mon regard croisait le sien ? Que ferais-je ?

Marchons dignement. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air perturbée s'il me voit … Et s'il utilisait la legilimencie ? Je ne pourrais jamais bloquer un intrusion dans mon état … Hum … Calme …

Nous pénétrons dans la Grande Salle, le temps semble ralentir, et les regards semblent tous rivés sur moi. Quel est ce silence si pesant ? Le plus discrètement possible, je demande à Elysa :

' C'est moi, ou tout le monde nous regarde ?'

Après une un regard circulaire sur les lieu, elle me répond simplement :

' C'est toi.'

Merlin, je suis complètement paranoïaque ! Bien, technique de relaxation : _paranoïa : Maladie psychiatrique correspondant à la personnalité paranoïaque ou au délire paranoïaque ; comportement de quelqu'un, d'un groupe qui a tendance à se croire persécuté ou agressé._ Non non non ! C'est pas du tout reposant ça !

Tiens ! Je suis assise à la table de Gryffondor … pour le petit-déjeuner… si je déjeunais ? Idée lumineuse ! Ne penser qu'à manger ! Pas trop quand même. Un thé et … trois toasts. Et une tranche de brioche. Et des bonbons au citron. Qui a eu l'idée de mettre des bonbons au citron pour le petit-déjeuner ?

Je jette un coup d'œil discret vers la table de Serpentard. Il n'y est pas. Heureusement !

Pourquoi je suis déçue alors ? ET POURQUOI JE ME POSE AUTANT DE QUESTIONS ? Mon esprit ne pourrait pas se mettre en mode pause durant une minute ?

Il n'est pas à la table des Serpentard … il est _derrière toi_. Depuis quand je me tutoie ? Et il ne peut pas être derrière moi si ? Courage ma petite Gryffondor. A trois … un … deux …

' C'était de la legilimencie ?'

' Quoi donc Granger ?'

' Tu es entré dans mes pensées.'

' Tu m'as ouvert ton esprit.'

Je ne savais pas qu'il était là ! Je ne lui ai pas ouvert mon esprit !

'Tu transpires la confusion. C'est une invitation.' continue-t-il

C'est ça ! Je penserai à mettre un déodorant la prochaine fois. Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là d'abord ?

' Qu'est ce que tu fais à un mètre de la table des Gryffondors ?'

' Tant de hargne dans une si belle voix Granger.'

Avec son sourire moqueur ! Grr ! Retenez moi ou je lui saute dessus ! Pour le tuer bien sûr.

'Ca te dérangerait de répondre ?'

'Lis-le dans mes pensées.'

'Tous les Préfets, et même les élèves, savent que l'utilisation de la Legilimencie est interdite dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, en dehors d'un cours encadré par un professeur compétent dans le domaine depuis 1867. Ignorerais-tu ce détail Jedusor ?'

'La Forêt Interdite n'est pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.'

'La Forêt Interdite est INTERDITE. Les premières années savent ça.'

'Je te croyais plus courageuse. La preuve est faite que les Gryffondors ne sont que des fanfarons.'

Il s'en va. Evidemment que je suis courageuse. Je respecte les règles c'est tout. Fanfaron, fanfaron … Je vais lui montrer moi que les Gryffondors ne sont pas de simples fanfarons.

' Jedusor ! Quand ?'

Il revient sur ses pas et me souffle à l'oreille :

'Ce soir. A dix heures.'

Et il s'en retourne comme si de rien n'était.

Et je retourne à mon petit-déjeuner.

Et le silence me fait lever les yeux.

Si j'étais paranoïaque tout à l'heure, maintenant je suis persuadée que tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi. Et Jedusor. Ce crétin qui s'assoit à sa table fier d'être le centre d'attention. Fier de m'avoir encore ridiculisée, et cette fois en public.

Qu'est ce qui fera le plus d'effet, et le moins de mal à mon image ? Partir en un raclement de chaise ou ignorer la centaine de paires de globes oculaires braquée sur moi en finissant tranquillement mon assiette ?

Je mords dans le toast qui patientait tranquillement dans mon assiette en attendant que je le déchiquette.

Voilà voilà !

Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 8 … J'espère le publier rapidement quand même !

En attendant vous m'écrirez bien une tite review ?

Isa


End file.
